MY BAD BOY
by IrenaSoo
Summary: [CHAP 6 UP] Kai dan kyungsoo akhirnya putus. Lalu siapa pria yang mengendap diam-diam ke kamar asrama yang ditempati kyungsoo dan baekhyun saat kyungsoo tergolek sakit dan berakhir tak bisa mengikuti pesta dansa yang diselenggarakan sekolah ? Bagaimana kelanjutan kisah Kai dan Kyungsoo ?
1. Chapter 1

Haloooo...Aku pendatang baru di FFN...and I love Kaisoo...mmm..FF ku yang ini udah complete dan pernah aku publish di halaman Facebook Aku..so kalau ada pertanyaan tinggal PM aja atau bisa inbox aku di FB Irena Kyungsoo...OK! Sekian perkenalannyaaaa..

My Bad Boy ( 1 )

Cast : Kim Jongin ( Namja )  
Do Kyungsoo ( Yeoja )  
Other Cast : Byun Baekhyun ( Yeoja ) Xi Luhan ( Yeoja ) Huang Zitao ( Yeoja ) Xiumin ( Yeoja ) Park Chanyeol ( Namja )  
Oh Sehun ( Namja )  
Wu Yifan ( Namja )  
Kim Junmyeon ( Namja )  
Zhang Yising ( Yeoja )  
Kim Jongdae ( Namja )  
Cast lain menyusul...  
Genre : Romance,School life,Fluffy,Friendship,Hurt and Comfort Rated: T This is Genderswitch FF...

Chapter 1

Gedung asrama puteri Gyeonggi Suwon International High School yang besar dan megah nampak mulai ramai pagi itu. Para siswi baik yang sudah berseragam atau belum terlihat berlalu-lalang sambil berceloteh tentang hari penerimaan murid baru dan pelaksanaan masa orientasi sekolah atau yang sering disingkat MOS. Wajah mereka tampak berseri-seri dan berbinar penuh siswi-siswi junior maupun senior sangat menyambut baik hari pelaksanaan MOS tak sedikit siswi junior yang juga takut menghadapi para senior keamanan MOS di sekolah itu yang terkenal para siswi junior memikirkan hal itu maka lain lagi dengan para siswi bersemangat karena sebentar lagi mereka bisa melihat wajah-wajah para siswa tampan yang menjadi murid mereka tahu kalau para siswa baru itu berwajah tampan ? Tentu saja dari Si ketua asrama puteri Jesicca Jung yang menjalin hubungan cinta dengan Ketua asrama pria Choi kabar yang beredar, para siswa baru yang seperti halnya para siswi wajib untuk tinggal di asrama,semuanya memiliki wajah di atas itu tentu menimbulkan euforia tersendiri bagi para siswi di asrama puteri,dan sejauh ini sosok siswa baru tampan yang paling terkenal adalah Kim Jongin. Dari kabar yang beredar siswa tampan yang memiliki nama panggilan Kai itu langsung mendapat hukuman di hari pertamanya masuk asrama putera karena memukuli seorang siswa senior hanya karena siswa yang di pukulinya itu tidak sengaja menyenggol murid baru memang di wajibkan untuk masuk ke asrama 3 hari sebelum pelaksanaan MOS. Selain karena letak gedung asrama puteri dan putera yang lumayan jauh dan terpisah oleh dinding raksasa setinggi 5 meter,peraturan sekolah yang juga tidak membolehkan para siswa maupun siswi memasuki daerah teritorial masing-masing kecuali ada event khusus atau ada izin dari kepala sekolah,membuat rasa penasaran para sisiwi terhadap para siswa baru makin menjadi-jadi. Di sebuah kamar puteri bernomor 80 yang bernuansa pink pucat nampak 2 orang gadis cantik yang tengah satu sedang mengancingi seragamnya dan yang satunya lagi sedang berhias diri di depan mereka punya dua cermin besar di dalam kamar itu sehingga keduanya tidak akan berebutan untuk mematut diri di depan adalah Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. '' Kyungsoo...apa kau bisa berakting dengan baik hari ini ? Jadi senior keamanan yang kejam itu susah lho...'' Baekhyun bertanya sambil memperhatikan sapuan eyeliner di mata sipitnya yang cantik pada pantulan wajahnya di yang saat itu tengah memperbaiki handband berlogo panitia keamanan di lengan kanannya menatap Baekhyun dengan senyum manis di bibir heartshapenya.  
'' Baek..apa kau sedang meragukanku ? Kau lupa ya ? Aku ini kan wakil ketua keamanan saat Junior High School dulu..!'' Kyungsoo tak bisa menyembunyikan nada bangga dalam suaranya. Baekhyun menepuk jidatnya.  
'' Oh ya..Aku lupa Kyung ! Salahkan wajahmu yang semakin tua semakin polos dan seperti anak kecil itu...astaga..Aku tak bisa membayangkan kau menjadi salah satu dari manusia-manusia menyebalkan sok kejam yang ya..harus kuakui keren..!''  
Kyungsoo tertawa renyah mendengar kalimat terakhir dari gadis imut yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya sejak kecil itu.  
'' Jangan salah Baek..walau menyebalkan dan sok kejam..kami sangat berjasa atas kelancaran hampir seluruh event sekolah...dan terimakasih karena sudah mengakui kalau kami memang keren..haha!''  
Baekhyun mendengus kecil mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo.  
'' Well..Kyung..ngomong-ngomong apa kau bisa menghadapi Kai sebagai panitia keamanan ? Ku dengar di hari pertamanya masuk asrama..cowok pirang tampan keren nakal plus liar kesayanganmu itu sudah membuat masalah..! Aku tak akan heran jika komplotanmu akan lebih sering berurusan dengannya di hari-hari mendatang...terutama pada saat MOS ini ! Aku malah yakin seratus persen ia akan semakin sering membuat masalah agar bisa selalu berurusan dengan noona kyungsoo tercintanya..'' Baekhyun berceloteh dan menyeriangi senang saat melihat wajah menawan Kyungsoo yang polos seperti anak kecil itu mulai merona. Baekhyun memang sudah tahu perihal hubungan cinta antara sahabat kecilnya itu dengan siswa baru tampan yang paling di kenal bernama Kim Jongin atau Kai itu. Baekhyun juga tahu kalau mereka sudah menjalin hubungan sejak Junior High School, dan Baekhyun pun tahu kalau Kai masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengan Kyungsoo hanya demi bisa dekat dengan kekasihnya ..walaupun nakal dan liar..tapi Kai itu berotak, dalam hal ini pintar dan sangat menyayangi Kyungsoo. '' Aku akan baik-baik saja kok ! Memangnya Kai itu siapa?! Dia memang namjachinguku Baek..tapi Aku ini orang yang profesional ! Aku tak akan mencampuradukan urusan cinta dan pekerjaan...So..Aku pasti bisa menghadapinya kenakalannya...'' Kyungsoo berujar dengan semangat berapi-api. Baekhyun tertawa lebar dan hendak mengejek Kyungsoo lagi kalau saja handphonenya yang tergeletak di atas meja tidak bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk.  
Setelah membaca pesan yang tertera di layar handphone itu,Baekhyun pun bergegas meraih ranselnya dan berjalan kearah pintu.  
''Kyungsoo..Aku duluan yah...para panitia acara ternyata sudah berkumpul di sekolah..aku harus segera ke sana..Yeolli sudah menungguku..kau juga cepatlah sedikit ! Apa jadinya kalau senior keamanan ternyata datang lebih telat di bandingkan para murid baru ? Kai akan menertawakanmu ! Haha..Aku pergi ya..ku tunggu di sekolah..byebye!''  
Kyungsoo memperhatikan pintu yang tertutup bersamaan dengan sosok Baekhyun yang menghilang dari pandangannya seraya mendengus.  
'' Dasar Bacon ! Bilang saja Kau ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan pangeran telinga layarmu itu..alasan !''  
Kyungsoo meraih ransel mungilnya lalu kembali mematut diri di cermin untuk yang kesekian puas melihat bayangannya di cermin itu,Kyungsoo pun melangkah ke arah memutar kenop pintu itu dan hitungan detik Kyungsoo sudah kembali terdorong masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan mata terbelalaknya yang kembali tertutup dan Kyungsoo memandangi sosok tampan berambut pirang yang berdiri menjulang di hadapannya dengan pandangan tak percaya. Ia bergidik ngeri saat melihat seringai tampan di wajah sosok itu.  
'' KIM JONGIN ?! ISSS...YAK ! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI SINI EOH ?!''  
Bukannya segera menjawab sosok tampan yang ternyata Kai itu malah melakukan gerakan berputar ala penari ballet yang indah beberapa kali lalu berseru,''KEJUTAAAAAN !"  
Kyungsoo sempat terpesona untuk beberapa detik,namun akhirnya segera tersadar dari keterpesonaannya pada Kai Tuhan..Ia tahu kalau namjachingunya ini memang jago dalam hal menari dan sudah selayaknya jika Ia terpesona pada setiap gerakan indah pria itu! Hanya saja masalahnya bukan itu ! Ia seorang panitia keamanan..dan apa yang dilakukan seorang Kim Jongin si siswa baru yang beberapa menit lagi harus berada di lapangan sekolah bersama murid baru lainnya di kamarnya ? DI KAMARNYA?!  
'' Kai ?! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini ?! Bagaimana caranya Kau bisa berada di sini ? Apa kau memanjat dinding penuh kawat duri setinggi 5 meter itu hanya demi bertemu denganku ?! Astaga Kai ! Kau bisa terluka!''  
Kyungsoo berseru marah walau dalam hati tersanjung juga dengan tingkah Kai.  
Kai memandanginya dengan heran lalu berujar kalem,'' Tidak kok noona baby..Aku ikut jalan pintas di belakang sekolah..Aku tak mungkin menantang maut hanya demi bertemu denganmu..''  
WHAT THE...aaah Kyungsoo malu sekali ! Wajah cantik yang polos milik gadis itu langsung memerah hebat setelah mendengar jawaban apa adanya seorang Kai. Kenapa Ia bisa percaya diri sekali ? Gadis itu melewatkan seringai jahil kekasihnya.  
Baru saja Kyungsoo hendak memarahi Kai yang menyalahi peraturan sekolah sebagai seorang panitia keamanan,namun terhenti karena pria tampan di hadapannya itu meraih lengan kanannya dan memperhatikan handbandnnya dengan seksama.  
'' WOOAAH...Apa ini ?! Oohh..jadi noona baby senior keamanan sekarang...? Seperti saat Junior high school dulu ? Bagaimana bisa ?! Noona babyku ini kan imut mungil polos unyu-unyu menggemaskan lucu...kok bisa jadi panitia keamanan...? Ckckck...padahal marah-marah sungguhan padaku saja tidak bisa...berwajah menyeramkan padaku saja sangat tidak mungkin...noona babyku ini keamanan?! Aigooo...My squishy noona...'' Mata Kyungsoo kembali terbelalak lucu saat Kai memeluknya dengan erat dan gemas lalu mencium kedua pipi bulatnya bergantian dengan cara yang bisa membuat gadis mana pun meleleh..tidak terkecuali Kyungsoo. Gadis itu memekik kecil saat Jemari Kai menjepit hidung bangirnya yang mungil dengan gemas.  
'' Kai..kau belum memberitahukan alasanmu ke sini ! Kau tahu kan beberapa saat lagi Kau seharusnya sudah berkumpul bersama murid baru lain di lapangan ?!''  
Kai tak segera malah kembali menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya dengan sayang.  
'' Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan bidadariku...noona babyku..''  
Nah..ini dia..bagaimana Ia bisa sok kejam pada Kim Jongin kalau kelakuannya saja sudah manis begini kadang bingung sendiri pada Kai...kekasihnya ini benar-benar bad boy atau tidak? Bad Boy..tapi kelakuannya manis begini padanya.  
'' PERHATIAN-PERHATIAN...DIBERITAHUKAN PADA SELURUH WARGA SEKOLAH UNTUK SEGERA BERKUMPUL DI LAPANGAN UTAMA...UPACARA PENERIMAAN MURID BARU AKAN SEGERA DI MULAI...''  
Suara pengumuman yang di sampaikan melalui pengeras suara itu terdengar dan otomatis membuat pelukan Kyungsoo dan Kai terlepas.  
'' Kim Jongin cepat pergi ke lapangan sekarang juga ! Lalui jalan pintas yang kau lewati saat ke sini tadi agar lebih cepat sampai !'' Kyungsoo berujar tegas.  
Kai tersenyum, di belainya pipi gadis itu dengan lembut lalu berujar,'' Aku bohong noona baby...tak ada jalan pintas...Aku memang memanjat dinding sialan itu untuk bisa masuk ke sini...aku pergi...jangan kejam-kejam padaku dan yang lainnya nanti ya noona baby..Aku mencintaimu..''  
Kyungsoo hanya bisa memandangi kepergian namjachingunya itu dengan mata membulat lucu.

'' YAK ! SIAPA YANG MENYURUHMU MENGECAT RAMBUTMU DENGAN WARNA SEPERTI INI HAH ?! KAU MAU BERLAGAK KEREN DI SINI?!''  
Kyungsoo mengamati pemandangan Kai yang tengah di bentak-bentak oleh si ketua panitia keamanan bernama Wu Yifan atau yang biasa di kenal sebagai Kris itu sambil Kai sama sekali tak menunjukan rasa takut atau datar tanpa ekspresi dan mana perginya Kai si anak manis di kamarnya tadi ?  
Kyungsoo menghela napas sudah memperingatkan Kai agar mengecat hitam rambutnya jauh-jauh hari sebelum pelaksanaan MOS. Tapi dasar Kim Jongin ! Ia tak mau mendengar nasihatnya sama sekali ! Sekarang rasakan akibatnya..memangnya enak di bentak-bentak? '' KAU ! BERANI MELAWANKU EOH ?! APA MAUMU HAH?!''  
Bentakan Kris kembali terdengar dan dari nada suaranya pria blasteran Kanada-Cina itu tampak frustasi menghadapi sikap Jongin yang membangkang padanya.  
'' Sunbaenim bertanya apa mauku..? Baiklah...Aku mau sekarang juga sunbaenim menghilang dari hadapanku dan biarkan Kyungsoo sunbaenim yang memarahiku...bagaimana?''  
Semua yang berada di sekitar situ tercengang mendengar ucapan yang berada tak jauh dari mereka pun terbelalak -apaan si nakal itu?! Benar-benar tidak sopan!

To Be Continued...

Gimana chingudeul...kependekan yah...hehe..maklum...aku juga capek ngetiknya...untuk chapter selanjutnya bakal aku panjangin...oke yeorobun...jangan lupa lika and commentnya yah... 


	2. Chapter 2

My Bad Boy ( 2 )

Oleh Irena Kyungsoo

Cast: Kim Jongin ( Namja )

Do Kyungsoo ( Yeoja )

OtherCast : Other EXO member

Cast lain menyusul...

Genre: Romance,School life, Fluffy,Hurt,Comfort,Friendship

Rated : T

Thisis Genderswitch FF

 ** _Kai Pov_**

Ku pandangi wajah cantik yang tampak galak di hadapanku ini sambil menahan tawa. Oh God...lihatlah noona babyku sekarang..Ia sedang berusaha memasang wajah galaknya padaku tapi itu malah membuatnya makin terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan di mataku. Coba lihat bagaimana bibirnya yang indah itu terkatup rapat,kedua alis matanya yang saling bertaut lucu dan mata bulatnya yang menyiratkan sorot marah. Well..ini akan menarik..Aku akan melihat sejauh mana Ia bisa memarahiku dan membentakku selayaknya panitia keamanan yang lain. Kulirik wajah-wajah garang para senior keamanan yang kini menatapku dengan geram ! Mereka pikir Aku takut ? Haha...jangan sebut Kim Jongin ini seorang bad boy kalau pada hal kecil seperti ini saja Aku takut. Hmm...itu tidak ada dalam kamus hidupku !

''Yak ! Pirang jelek ! Kenapa Kau sedari tadi terus melawan panitia keamanan ?! Kau pikir Kau hebat jika bertingkah seperti itu hah ?! Kau benar-benar tidak ingin mengecat hitam rambutmu yang berwarna norak seperti itu ?! Kau sungguh tak bisa di atur ! Apa seperti ini sikap seorang siswa senior high school ?! Dengar ya Kim Jongin ! Sekolah kami ini tidak butuh murid yang nakal,liar,dan pembangkang sepertimu ! Baru di masa orientasi seperti ini saja Kau sudah bertingkah buruk ! Apa jaminannya Kau tidak akan mempermalukan sekolah ini di masa depan nanti jika Kau menjadi salah satu murid di sini ?! Sekarang saja Kau sudah berani melawan senior keamanan ! Jangan-jangan Kau juga akan melawan para guru nanti ?! Waah...Kau pasti merasa keren yah bertingkah seperti itu ?! Aku tidak mau tahu! Besok Aku harus melihat warna pirang norak di rambutmu itu menghilang dan sudah di cat hitam ! Apa Kau mengerti ?!"

Wow..!Ini benar-benar sebuah kejutan untukku ! Mulut manis yang biasa ku kecup itu baru saja mengeluarkan kata-kata pedas untuku ? Bravooo...Ia benar-benar menjalankan perannya sebagai panitia keamanan...ckckck...si mungil ini...apa katanya tadi ? Pirang jelek ? Hahaha...padahal saat kami bertemu dua minggu yang lalu Ia benar-benar memuji warna rambutku ini...beberapa kali menyebutku Jongin atau Kai si pirangnya yang tampan ! Hmm...dasar noona baby...Aku terkekeh kecil menatap mata bulatnya yang melotot memandangku itu.

''WAE ?! Apa ada yang lucu ?! Kenapa Kau tertawa hah ?! Cepat katakan kalau Kau akan mengecat hitam rambutmu hari ini !Pokoknya Rambutmu sudah harus berwarna hitam besok !"

Aku tak bisa menahan tawaku melihat mata indahnya yang berkilat ekspresif memandangku. Jadilah Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak di hadapan para senior keamanan dan murid-murid baru lain yang sama bermasalahnya denganku. God...yeojaku ini benar-benar menggemaskan...uuh...kalau saja kami sedang berdua sekarang...aku pasti sudah memeluk dan menciumnya dengan gemas.

" Isss...Jinjjaa ?! Apa Kau sama sekali tak mau mendengarkanku Kim Jongin ?!" Kyungsoo noona membentakku lagi dan Aku masih terkekeh sambil memandangi wajah polosnya yang seperti bayi sedang marah itu dengan sikap tenang yang menantang.

" Bagaimana jika kukatakan bahwa Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dan Aku tidak mau mengecat hitam rambut pirangku Kyungsoo sunbaenim yang cantik..?"

YESSS..Hahaha..Aku berhasil membuat noona babyku ini merona...kkkk...Soo noona sangat lucu. Aku tertawa lagi saat melihatnya menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gelisah dan manik cokelat matanya yang melihat ke sana kemari berusaha untuk menghindari tatapanku...tingkahnya kalau sedang malu. Aku mendengar geraman marah dari para senior keamanan terutama si tiang listrik berjalan blasteran yang membentakku tadi. Namja itu melangkah maju ke hadapanku dan menatapku dengan garang.

''YAK ! BERANI SEKALI KAU MENGGODA SENIOR KEAMANAN ! DASAR PEMBANGKANG ! AKU AKAN MEMASUKANMU KE RUANG ISOLASI!" Pria itu yang ku ketahui bernama Kris mengancamku. Haha..Dia pikir Aku takut?! Ruang Isolasi ?! Cih ! Aku tidak akan takut hanya karena di masukkan kedalam ruang gelap tanpa cahaya itu ? Aigoo...Apa mereka tidak punya cara lainya untuk mengancamku ?

''Memangnya kenapa kalau Aku menggoda Kyungsoo sunbaenim ? Tidak ada salahnya kan ? Dia itu kan keka..."Kata-kataku terpotong karena Kyungsoo noona sudah menggunakan tangan mungilnya untuk menutupku mulutku. Hahaha..Noona babyku ini pasti gugup sekali. Memang sih..tidak lucu kalau Aku harus mengakui Soo noona sebagai yeojachinguku didepan para senior keamanan lainnya..apalagi di tengah tugasnya menjadi panitia keamanan..setahuku satu-satunya teman Kyungsoo noona yang mengetahui hubungan kami baru Baekhyun noona saja. Ahh...tangannya harum sekali...

" Ah..haha..su..sudahlah Kris sunbae..biar Aku yang membawanya ke ruang isolasi !"Kyungsoo noona berujar gugup sambil tersenyum pada si tiang di hadapanku itu. Namja itu mengerutkan keningnya dengan bingung,sebelum akhirnya mengangguk setuju.

 _**Kai pov end** _

Dengan tergesa-gesa Kyungsoo menarik Jongin bersamanya menuju ruang isolasi yang berada di lantai dua. Kai mengamati kedua tangan mereka yang bertautan erat dan rambut panjang sehitam arang milik Kyungsoo yang hari itu di ikat tinggi dan bergoyang-goyang indah sesuai gerak pemiliknya dari belakang, sambil tersenyum lembut. Gadisnya ini mungil sekali.

"Kenapa terburu-buru sekali noona baby..? Ingin cepat-cepat menghabiskan waktu berdua denganku di ruang gelap itu ya..?"Kai menggoda kekasihnya yang kini tengah menarik-nariknya dengan penuh semangat. Ia terkekeh mendengar dengusan kecil kekasihnya.

" Diamlah Kim Jongin ! Kau ini benar-benar...Lagipula siapa bilang Aku akan ikut denganmu masuk ke dalam ruang isolasi ? Dan Kau tenang saja...ada 4 ruang isolasi yang sudah di siapkan oleh panitia keamanan...dan Kau akan kumasukan ke dalam ruang isolasi ke 2 yang penuh cahaya..ada kejutan lain menantimu..."Jongin mendengar ucapan yeojanya itu dan Ia tahu ada senyum dalam nada suara kekasihnya itu. Jongin terkekeh meremehkan, tak merasa takut sama sekali.

Saat kedua sejoli itu menaiki tangga menuju lantai 2 ,mereka berpapasan dengan 7 orang senior yang jika di lihat dari handband yang melingkar di lengan kanan mereka merupakan anggota panitia acara. Di antara ke 7 senior itu hanya Baekhyun yang Jongin kenali.

''Oh..hai Kyung !" Baekhyun menyapa sahabatnya dengan riang di ikuti oleh sapaan dari Chanyeol,Suho,Chen,Yising,Luhan dan Xiumin. Tidak hanya Baekhyun ,keenam orang lain yang merupakan teman Kyungsoo itu juga adalah sebagian dari para senior yang tergabung dalam panitia acara. Chanyeol kekasih Baekhyun menyeriangi lebar saat melihat sosok pirang Kai di belakang Kyungsoo.

" Wow...pororo...apa si pirang ini salah satu korban kalian ? Mau Kau bawa ke mana dia ?"

Kyungsoo mendengus jengkel mendengar julukan pororo yang di berikan Chanyeol. Masa hanya karena matanya yang bulat Ia harus di juluki pororo sih ?! Yah..meskipun Ia mengakui kalau Pororo adalah salah satu toko kartun favoritnya.

" Ke ruang isolasi...bocah ini berulah..lihat saja rambutnya yang norak itu! Ia menolak untuk mengecat hitam rambutnya..benar-benar pembangkang !"

Baekhyun berusaha setengah mati untuk menahan tawanya saat mendengar omelan ?! Apa Ia tak salah dengar ? Kyungsoo baru saja menyebut pria pirang kesayangannya itu dengan kata ' bocah ini'?

''Hahaha...baiklah Kyung..cepat bawadia...sepertinya Kau sudah sangat tidak sabar untuk memasukannya ke dalam ruangan terkutuk itu..."ujar Suho sambil tersenyum tipis.

" Memang...kalau begitu kami duluan yah..." Kyungsoo melemparkan senyum pada kawan-kawannya itu,sebelum akhirnya menarik Jongin untuk kembali melangkah bersamanya.

" Mereka itu senior panitia acara kan ?Kenapa komplotan kalian berbeda sekali dengan mereka noona baby ? Mereka sangat ramah dan murah senyum ! Berbeda sekali dengan komplotan kalian yang selalu memasang tampang sangar dan kerjaannya Cuma membentak-bentak.."Kai berkomentar.

" Tentu saja ! Kami ini kan panitia keamanan ! Jadi kami harus menjaga image kejam yang kami miliki !"

Kai terkekeh mendengar nada bangga yang ada dalam suara Kyungsoo. Ia dan Kyungsoo sama-sama meringis melihat siswa-siswi senior lain yang hampir memenuhi seluruh koridor lantai dua sekolah itu. Tentu saja,mereka tidak mungkin melewatkan pemandangan di mana para murid baru yang melakukan kesalahan di bentak-bentak atau menjalani hukuman yang di berikan oleh panitia Keamanan. Kyungsoo berusaha menekan rasa kesalnya dalam-dalam saat melihat begitu banyak siswi senior yang memperhatikan Kai dengan tatapan lapar dan tak sedikit juga yang memanggil nama kekasihnya itu dengan genit. Ihh..apa-apaan? Karena itu Kyungsoo sengaja semakin mempercepat langkahnya dan menarik Kai dengan terburu-buru agar bisa cepat sampai di ruang isolasi . Tak lama kemudian keduanya pun sampai didepan sebuah ruangan yang terletak paling ujung kiri di lantai dua sekolah itu. Suasananya pun lebih sepi. Di lihat dari keadaan pintunya yang di penuhi bercak-bercak kotor saja Kai sudah tahu bahwa ruangan itu benar-benar tidak terawat. Kai menatap Kyungsoo dengan kedua alis matanya yang terangkat tinggi-tinggi.

"MWO ?! Ayo cepat masuk ! Kau tidak takut kan ? Kalau begitu segera masuk ke dalam tuan jagoan !"

Kyungsoo tertawa jahat saat melihat Kai masuk ke dalam rangan itu tanpa ragu. Ia segera menutup pintu ruangan itu kembali dan menguncinya dari luar. Gadis itu mulai menghitung ,"Satu..dua..tiga!"

" AAARGH...TOLONG ! TOLONG AKU KYUNGSOO NOONAAAA ! HUWEEEE...TIKUS ! NOONAAAA ! TIKUSNYA BANYAK DAN BESAR-BESAR ! NOONAAA JEBAAAAL...KAU BOLEH MENGHUKUM KU DENGAN CARA APA PUN TAPI JANGAN ADA TIKUS NOONAAA ! BUKA PINTUNYAAAA ! HUWEEEE...NOONAAA !"

Kyungsoo tertawa terbahak-bahak apalagi saat Kai terus menjerit sambil menggedor-gedor pintu ruangan itu dari dalam. Ia sangat tahu...benar-benar tahu...Kim Jongin itu phobia tikus..dan namjachingunya itu harus bertahan selama 10 menit ke depan untuk menghabiskan waktunya selama itu bersama tikus-tikus gemuk dengan bulu sehitam arang di dalam sana.

"Selamat malam Kyungsoo..."

" Yah..selamat malam juga Baek...tidurlah yang nyenyak...dan jangan memimpikan Chanyeol lagi.."Kyungsoo tersenyum saat mendengar kekehan Baekhyun yang terbaring di ranjang di atas tempat tidurnay . Yah..tempat tidur mereka memang jenis tempat tidur bersusun. Kyungsoo di ranjang sebelah bawah dan Baekhyun di ranjang sebelah atas.

Hari memang sudah berganti malam dan waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 9 malam. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sama-sama merasa lelah karena harus mengurus murid baru selama seharian ini sampai jam 05.30 sore.

15 menit berlalu dan Kyungsoo belum juga bisa terhanyut dalam tidurnya walau pun Ia lelah. Sedangkan Baekhyun sudah terlelap dan mungkin sedang berada di alam mimpinya. Ia menghela napas lelah...bagaimana Ia bisa tidur kalau otak dan hatinya terus saja memikirkan Kim Jongin ...bagaimana keadaan namjanya itu sekarang. Apa Ia baik-baik saja ? Siang tadi Kai keluar dari ruang isolasi dengan wajah yang sudah basah oleh air mata dan isakan kecil yang menyayat hati. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah dan terus meminta maaf pada Kai selama perjalanan kembali menuju lapangan,tapi pria itu terus mengatakan Ia baik-baik saja dengan wajah yang menahan tangis walaupun sebelumnya Ia juga sudah menangis. Orang-orang yang berada di lapangan pun menyambut kedatangan mereka dengan wajah bodoh melihat keadaan pria itu. Teman-temannya yang sesama senior keamanan pun sampai berulang-ulang kali bertanya tentang apa yang sudah di lakukan Kyungsoo pada Kai sampai-sampai wajah tampan si pirang bandel itu di hiasi bekas air mata. Tao gadis sexy kekasih Kris yang merupakan anggota panitia keamanan juga adalah yang paling gencar menanyainya.

Getaran handphone Kyungsoo yang tergeletak di atas meja belajarnya yang berada di sisi ranjangnya menyadarkan gadis itu dari lamunannya. Kyungsoo meraih handphone itu dengan malas dan membaca pesan yang baru masuk. Matanya seketika terbelalak saat membaca kalimat dalam pesan itu.

 _From My Bad Boy_

 _Noona baby...Aku demam...Aku akan selalu demam jika melihat tikus...bisakah kau keluar sekarang ? Aku ada di depan kamarmu...hanya kau yang bisa menyembuhkan demamku ini...kau harus bertanggung jawab noona..._

5 menit kemudian Kyungsoo sudah menghilang dari kamarnya.

Angin malam berhembus pelan menyapu wajah damai sepasang sejoli yang kini sedang duduk berdampingan sambil bergenggaman tangan. Di hadapan mereka ada aliran sungai kecil yang memantulkan sinar indah dari bulan yang menghiasi gelapnya langit.

" Bagaimana Kau bisa menemukan tempat ini Kai ? Pemandangan di sini sangat indah..."Kyungsoo mulai bersuara setelah keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka berdua beberapa menit yang lalu. Kai memperat genggaman tangannya pada tangan mungil Kyungsoo dan dengan tangannya yang bebas Ia merengkuh gadis itu dari samping.

" Hari pertama masuk asrama Aku langsung menyelinap keluar dan berjalan-jalan mengitari area sekolah...dan akhirnya Aku menemukan tempat ini,"Kai berujar seraya mengecup pucuk kepala kekasihnya. Kyungsoo mendesis pelan.

" Kau ini...kenapa suka sekali menyelinap keluar asrama ? Nanti kalau ketahuan bagaimana ?"

Kai terkekeh kecil mendengar omelan Kyungsoo. Ia semakin memperat dekapannya pada gadis itu.  
"Tenang saja..Aku tidak akan ketahuan...Aku ini kan rajanya menyelinap noona baby...buktinya aku selalu lolos setiap kali ada patroli keamanan..." Kai berujar sombong dan Kyungsoo mendengus.

Kyungsoo sedikit mendongak untuk menatap kekasihnya. Ia kembali mendesis jengkel saat melihat rambut Kai yang masih saja berwarna pirang.

" Yak ! Kim Jongin! Kenapa kau ini bandel sekali sih ? Kenapa kau belum juga mengecat hitam rambutmu ? Isss...belum jera ya ?!"

Kai tersenyum manis sekali dan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kalem. Kyungsoo mendesah. Tuhan...kenapa Ia bisa jatuh cinta pada pria ini ya ? Apa mungkin Ia sudah salah makan dulu hingga membuat otak dan hatinya tidak bekerja dengan baik saat jatuh cinta pada Kai ?

" Aku tahu Kau tidak akan melakukan hal seperti tadi lagi padaku noona.."

" Ya itu kan Aku..tapi bagaimana dengan senior keamanan yang lain ?"

"Makanya..noona baby harus selalu ada di dekatku untuk melindungiku ! Lagipula..Aku tidak mau mengecat rambutku jadi hitam karena Aku tahu noona baby sangat menyukai rambut pirangku..." Kai terkekeh saat melihat mata Kyungsoo yang bulat membesar lucu dan wajah kekasihnya itu yang merona.

"Tapi Kim Jongin..Aku tidak akan menyukainya lagi kalau rambut pirangmu itu malah membawa masalah untukmu nantinya...Aku yakin kau tidak tahu kalau warna rambut yang hanya di izinkan oleh pihak sekolah untuk murid-murid sekolah ini adalah hitam dan cokelat tua...bukan pirang seperti punyamu!"

Kai tersenyum saat mendengar nada khawatir dalam suara Kyungsoo untuknya itu. Ia mengusak poni Kyungsoo dengan gemas lalu mencium pipinya dengan mesra.

"Sudah...Kau jangan cemas seperti itu...Kau tidak lupa kan kalau pemilik yayasan sekolah ini adalah adik kandung eommaku ? Jadi nonna babyku yang cantik..tidak usah khawatir untuk soal yang satu itu..oke ?!"

Ah..sudahlah..Kyungsoo menyerah...percuma menasihati seseorang dengan sifat sekeras batu seperti Kim Jongin.

Kyungsoo menyentuh kening Jongin dengan memandang Pria tampan yang mendekapnya itu dengan takjub.

"Wow...cepat sekali demammu turun.."

Kai tertawa pelan melihat ekspresi takjub Kyungsoo yang menggemaskan itu.

" Tentu saja..kan sudah ku bilang...cukup hanya bertemu dengan noona baby saja..demamku pasti akan turun...Kau itu obatku noona.." Kai mendekap Kyungsoo dengan gemas dan tertawa renyah saat wajah cantik Kyungsoo sudah memerah sampai ke telinganya. Karena sudah tak bisa menahan rasa gemasnya lagi pada kekasihnya itu Kai pun meraup bibir gadisnya itu dengan bibirnya sendiri,mengulum dan menyesapnya dengan lembut. Menuangkan seluruh rasa kasih dan sayangnya pada Kyungsoo lewat ciuman di bawah sinar rembulan itu. Ia tersenyum saat Kyungsoo membalas ciumannya dengan tak kalah lembut. Sambil mencium bibir lembut Kyungsoo,Kaimembuka matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam untuk melihat wajah gadis dalam rengkuhan tangannya itu. Kai sempat menahan nafasnya untuk sejenak saat pemandangan wajah Kyungsoo yang luar biasa cantik terkena bias sinar rembulan dengan mata yang masih terpejam menikmati ciumannya. Jongin...Kau benar-benar beruntung memiliki Kyungsoo noona! Kai  
mengingatkan dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

Beberapa menit kemudian Kai dan Kyungsoo sudah dalam perjalanan kembali ke asrama . Kyungsoo bersyukur karena sebelum ke asrama puteri menemuinya tadi,Kai sudah berusaha menemukan jalan pintas masuk ke asrama puteri tanpa harus memanjat dinding penuh kawat duri setinggi 5 meter yang memisahkan asrama putera dan Puteri. Kai jelas tidak mau kalau Kyungsoo harus mengalami hal yang sama seperti dirinya tadi pagi saat menyelinap masuk ke asrama puteri yaitu harus memanjat dinding raksasa sialan itu.

Satu kali kecupan mesra di kening Kyungsoo yang di lakukan Kai di depan kamar Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menjadi penutup kisah mereka malam itu sebelum akhirnya Kai berbalik pergi kembali ke habitatnya,asrama putera.

 _ **To Be Continued**_

 _ **Hellooo..Pertama-tama Aku mau ngucapin terimakasih buat yang udah ngebaca dan ngereview FF ini..yup! Itu berarti banget buat Aku..hahaha karena Aku juga masih baru dan dalam tahap belajar di dunia ffn ini jadi maafin chapter kemarin yang amburadulnya minta ampuuun...maaf banget. Hehehe mudaha-mudahan chapter ini ngga seberantakan sebelumnya yah..OH dan maaf juga buat summary ff ini yang agak salah di sini Kai adalah siswa SHS bukan JHS... tingkyuuuuu  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

MY BAD BOY 3

My Bad Boy (3)

Oleh Irena Kyungsoo

MainCast : Kim Jongin ( Namja )

Do Kyungsoo ( Yeoja)

OtherCast : Krystal Jung and other EXO member with uke is girl

Cast lain menyusul...

Genre : Romance,Hurt,Comfort,Fluffy,Friendship and School life.

Rated : T

Kyungsoo menggeliat senang dan menguap lebar di ranjangnya, ketika Ia baru saja terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya dan mendapati hari telah beranjak pagi. Gadis itu mendesah lega..akhirnya hari minggu tiba dan pelaksanaan MOS bagi murid baru juga sudah selesai.

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah meja belajar yang berada tepat di sisi ranjangnya dan tersenyum saat melihat kalender mini di meja kecil itu. Hari ini adalah hari Minggu ke 3 di bulan Juni. Sesuai jadwal asrama,setiap hari Minggu ke tiga dalam bulan adalah hari olahraga bersama bagi asrama puteri dan asramaputera. Olahraga akan di mulai dari pukul 08.00 pagi sampai pukul 11.00 siang. Di hari olahraga ini juga akan ada pertandingan bola volley,basket dan sepak bola antara murid baru dan murid senior dan Ia serta Baekhyun juga turut ambil bagian dalam pertandingan bola volley puteri di kubu murid senior.

" Kyung...Kau sudah bangun ?"Suara parau khas bangun tidur Baekhyun terdengar lucu di telinga Kyungsoo hingga membuat gadis itu tertawa kecil. Kyugsoo menatap ke atas ranjang Baekhyun yang berada di atas ranjangnya dan mendapati wajah kusut Baekhyun sedang memandanginya dengan mata sipitnya yang masih setengah terpejam.

" Ya..seperti yang kau lihat Baek...Aku baru saja bangun..kelihatannya Kau masih mengantuk...apa Kau akan tidur lagi ?"

Baekhyun menggumam malas untuk menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya itu. Ia meraih jam tangannya yang tergeletak manis disamping bantalnya dan mengerang jengkel saat melihat waktu yang tertera dibenda mini berwarna biru pucat miliknya itu. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 05.30 pagi dan 30 menit lagi adalah waktu makan pagi asrama.

" Baek...jangan tidur lagi...kau tidak lupa kan ? Hari ini adalah hari minggu ketiga dalam bulan...so..sesuai jadwal asrama hari ini kita akan berolahraga bersama dengan asrama ya...Kau dan Aku juga akan ikut ambil bagian dalam pertandingan bola volley melawan para murid baru..."Kyungsoo berujar seraya beranjak turun dari ranjangnya. Ia kembali tertawa kecil saat mendengar erangan malas Baekhyun.

" Oh ayolah Baek!" Kyungsoo menarik-narik selimut Baekhyun,"Bangunlah...bersemangatlah sedikit! Memangnya Kau tidak senang ya ? Waktu olahraga nanti kan Kau bisa bertemu Chanyeol ! Kudengar Dia juga ikut bermain basket melawan para murid junior..."

Baekhyun mendengus kecil sambil tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo.

" Jangan samakan Aku dengan dirimu Kyung...Kau sendiri kenapa bersemangat sekali ? Sebenarnya di sini siapa yang sangat bahagia bisa bertemu pujaan hatinya saat olahraga nanti ?Ckckck..,"Baekhyun beranjak bangun dari ranjangnya lalu memandang wajah Kyungsoo yang merona sambil menyeriangi,"Well..Aku lupa..selamat yah! Si pirang itu benar-benar mendeklarasikan hubungan kalian di hadapan umum kemarin ! Aku terpukau Kyung...Kau beruntung...Kim Jongin kesayanganmu itu benar-benar gentle rupanya.."

" Baek!Jangan menggodaku!"Kyungsoo berseru malu seraya mencubit kecil lengan Baekhyun,"Cepat bangun dan mandi! Sebentar lagi jam makan pagi dan jangan ingatkan Aku tentang tingkah bodoh si pirang itu!"

Kyungsoo meraih handuknya dengan cepat lalu masuk ke kamar mandi dengan wajah memerah karena malu ,dengan di iringi tawa kencang sahabatnya.

Uuuh...semuanya gara-gara Kim Jongin ! Kemarin saat upacara api unggun sekaligus penutupan MOS dilaksanakan,Kai dengan lantangnya berteriak bahwa Kyungsoo adalah kekasihnya lewat pengeras suara yang di rebutnya dari seorang anggota panitia acara .Meskipun Kyungsoo tersanjung dengan tingkah kekasihnya itu,tapi walau bagaimanapun juga tindakan itu benar-benar membuat gadis itu malu. Bagaimana tidak malu ? Setelah mendengar deklarasi si pirang itu, semua yang ada dilapangan langsung memandanginya dengan berbagai macam tatapan. Ada yang ikut senang sambil tertawa menggodanya dan ada juga yang memandangnya dengan marah dan iri...karena bagaimanapun juga Kim Jongin adalah salah satu murid baru berwajah tampan yang langsung mendapat predikat populer di sekolah dan merupakan siswa baru paling di minati di sekolah mereka.

Karena hal itu jugalah satu sekolahan akhirnya tahu kalau Kai dan Kyungsoo sudah menjalin cinta dan berpacaran sejak junior high school.

* * *

Ruang makan asrama puteri terlihat ramai pagi itu. Di salah satu meja nampak Kyungsoo,Baekhyun,Luhan,Yising,Minseok dan Zitao sedang berbincang-bincang sambil sekali-kali tertawa.

Suasana mendadak hening saat si ketua asrama puteri Jessica Jung melangkah masuk keruang makan bersama seorang gadis berwajah sangat cantik yang mengekori langkahnya dari belakang semua yang berada di dalam ruangan itu tercengang saat melihat gadis cantik itu. Bagaimana tidak ? Gadis itu memiliki tinggi dan bentuk tubuh proporsional serta kecantikan wajah dan keindahan rambut panjang cokelat terangnya yang membuat gadis mana pun iri padanya.

Jessica dan gadis itu berhenti di tengah-tengah ruang makan dan seluruh perhatian gadis-gadis di situ kini terfokus sepenuhnya pada mereka. Wajah serius Jessica juga sudah menunjukkan bahwa ada hal penting yang ingin di sampaikannya.

" Hai semuanya!"

" HAIIIII..."

Jessica melirik gadis di sampingnya sambil tersenyum hangat. Ia kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada seluruh gadis diruangan itu yang kini memandang ke arah gadis di sebelahnya dengan tatapan penasaran dan takjub.

" Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya siapa gadis di sampingku ini kan ? Baiklah...dia adalah adik perempuanku satu-satunya sekaligus murid baru...namanya Krystal Jung...dia baru masuk ke asrama hari ini dan tidak sempat mengikuti MOS karena kesehatannya yang terganggu 1 minggu belakangan ini...Dia sudah kembali sehat dan memutuskan untuk masuk asrama hari ini...Aku harap kalian bisa berbaur dengan baik !"

Setelah itu yang terdengar adalah seruan-seruan selamat datang dari para gadis lain yang di tujukan untuk si cantik Krystal itu.

"Woah...ternyata rumor itu benar yah?"Minseok si imut yang menyandang gelar ratu gosip di kalangan teman-temannya itu angkat bicara.

" Rumor apa ?!"Baekhyun dan Zitao bertanya bersamaan. Semua yang berada di meja itu segera memasang telinga mereka baik-baik untuk mendengar ucapan Minseok selanjutnya.

" Rumor yang mengatakan tentang adik perempuan Jessica sunbaenim yang sangat cantik! Katanya sih...Krystal Jung sewaktu kecil pindah ke Inggris dan tinggal di sana... ternyata dia sudah kembali dan melanjutkan sekolahnya di sini...Dari rumor yang ku dengar juga..Krystal datang kembali ke Korea dan bersekolah di sini untuk mengejar cinta pertamanya..."

" Aigoo...chessy sekali...Oh ya!Ngomong-ngomong...Aku percaya lho tentang adanya cinta pertama...apa kalian percaya tentang cinta pertama ?"Luhan menanggapi dengan bersemangat.

" Aku percaya kok..Chanyeol itu kan cinta pertamaku!"Baekhyun yang pertama kali menjawab pertanyaan Luhan dengan senyum malu-malunya. Semua teman-temannya langsung melemparkan tatapan menggoda mereka untuk gadis itu.

" Aku juga percaya!"Minseok dan Zitao menjawab bersamaan dan semua yang berada di meja itu tertawa.

" Bagaimana denganmu Kyung ? Apa kau percaya?"Baekhyun bertanya pada Kyungsoo dan memandang gadis cantik dengan wajah menggemaskan yang duduk di sebelahnya itu sambil tersenyum menggoda.

Wajah Kyungsoo yang memancarkan kecantikan polos khas anak kecil itu merona sebelum akhirnya menjawab dengan suara pelan,"Ya...Aku percaya...sama seperti arti Chanyeol untukmu Baek...Kai juga cinta pertamaku..."

"CIYEEEE..."Seruan menggoda yang serentak di lontarkan teman-temannya untuk Kyungsoo itu membuat wajah gadis itu makin memerah.

" Oh Sehun ! Cepatlah sedikit ! Kenapa jalanmu lambat sekali ?! Pertandingan volley noona babyku pasti sudah di mulai!" Kai berpaling untuk melemparkan tatapan kesalnya pada Oh Sehun, sahabat karib sekaligus teman sekamarnya yang masih berjalan pelan di belakangnya. Pertandingan basket yang di ikuti keduanya baru saja selesai dengan tim mereka sebagai tim murid junior yang menjadi pertandingan Ia langsung mengajak Sehun untuk menemaninya pergi menonton pertandingan bola volley yang di ikuti kekasihnya . Sehun membalas tatapan kesal sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan malasnya. Walau begitu Sehun tetap mempercepat langkahnya agar tidak membuat Kai semakin kesal padanya. Keduanya sama-sama meringis ngeri saat melihat banyak sekali kumpulan siswi yang berdiri membentuk deretan barisan memanjang seolah-olah menyambut keduanya , saat hendak melintasi sisi lapangan dimana pertandingan sepak bola sedang berlangsung.

" KYAAAA! MEREKA TAMPAN SEKALI MEMAKAI SERAGAM BASKET ITUUUU...KAI-SSI...SEHUN-SIII SARANGHAEEEEE...KYAAAA!" Teriakan para siswi yang mengidolakan Kai dan Sehun itu membuat telinga kedua pria tampan itu berdengung. Keduanya mencoba melewati kerumunan gadis-gadis yangmengitari mereka seperti semut itu sambil sekali-kali mengucapkan maaf dan permisi seraya melemparkan senyum manis yang malah membuat para gadis itu semakin gila menarik-narik seragam basket yang mereka kenakan dan mencubit pipi keduanya. Kai mendesah frustasi dan ingin sekali berteriak jengkel karena rencananya untuk cepat-cepat menuju sisi lapangan di mana pertandingan volley kekasihnya sedang berlangsung jadi terhambat gara-gara aksi anarkis fangirlsnya dan Sehun ini. Kai melirik Sehun di sebelahnya yang tampak kesusahan menghadapi tangan-tangan jahil para sisiwi yang menarik-narik tangannya dan mencubit pipinya.

Semua aksi fangirls itu seketika terhenti saat seorang gadis cantik berambut panjang dengan warna cokelat terang indah yang mengenakan kostum bola volley tidak sengaja menubruk Kai dari samping. Para siswi itu mengenali gadis cantik yang kini berada dalam rengkuhan Kai itu sebagai Krystal Jung. Gadis dengan wajah luar biasa cantik yang baru tadi pagi masuk asrama dan menggemparkan asrama puteri karena keindahan wajahnya yang mempesona itu. Gadis itu memang hampir saja terjatuh kalau saja Kai tidak meraih tubuh indah dan semampai gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. Krystal ingin pergi menuju lapangan bola volley karena Ia menggantikan Sulli yang tiba-tiba saja sakit perut untuk menjadi salah satu perwakilan murid junior puteri untuk mengikuti pertandingan volley melawan tim murid senior. Ia melewati jalan yang sama dengan Kai dan Sehun dan terpaksa harus ikut terseret dalam kerumunan fangirls kedua pria itu hingga tanpa sengaja ikut terdorong dan menubruk Kai dari samping dan akhirnya berada dalam pelukan pria tampan berkulit gelap seksi dengan rambut pirang itu.

" Mianhae..Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja!"Krystal mengangkat wajah cantiknya yang sempat menunduk untuk menatap wajah pria yang kini merengkuh tubuhnya.

Kedua bola mata cokelat terang milik Krystal seketika terbelalak begitu Ia mengenali wajah tampan milik pria yang berada beberapa inci saja dari wajah cantiknya itu.

DEG! Jantungnya seketika berdegup kencang dan darahnya berdesir lembut saat menatap tepat ke dalam manik mata sehitam arang milik Kai. Akhirnya...Ia menemukan cintanya...cinta pertamanya...

Hatinya berdenyut sakit saat melihat tatapan asing dan raut bingung yang nampak diwajah tampan Kai saat melihatnya.

Apa Ia tak mengenaliku ? Krystal bertanya dalam hatinya sendiri dan menepis pikiran bahwa Kai sudah melupakannya jauh-jauh. Kalaupun Kai sudah melupakannya maka akan Ia pastikan itu hanya untuk sementara. Ia akan membuat Kai kembali mengingatnya...karena Kai tidak mungkin melupakan Whiteynya... Brownynya itu tak mungkin melupakannya.

" Browny..."Krystal berujar lirih dan mendesah puas dalam hati saat melihat mata tajam Kai membulat dan hazel indah pria itu yang mulai mengenalinya. Rengkuhan Kai pada tubuhnya mengerat dan manik sehitam arang milik pria itu nampak berkaca-kaca. Krystal bisa melihat bagaimana berbagai macam emosi perasaan cinta pertamanya itu bermain dimatanya. Ia bisa melihatnya..dan yah...Krystal tak bisa menahan senyumannya lagi saat bibir Kai melantunkan panggilan sayang yang bertahun-tahun lalu di berikan pria itu untuknya,"Whitey..."

* * *

" Yak! Apa pemain ke 6 kalian itu belum datang juga ? Ini sudah lewat 15 menit dari waktu pertandingan! Kalian bisa di diskualifikasi !"Kwon Yuri senior tingkat 3 yang menjadi wasit dalam pertandingan volley puteri antara siswi junior dan senior itu bertanya pada Luna salah satu anggota tim volley junior dengan kesal.

" Kami juga tak tahu Yuri sunbaenim...tapi bisakah kita menunggu 5 menit lagi ? Jika Dia belum datang juga...maka kami bisa di dis..."

" AKU DI SINI ! MAAFKAN KETERLAMBATANKU!"

Semua yang berada di lapangan tempat pertandingan bola volley akan di langsungkan itu menoleh ke arah si pemilik suara yang memotong ucapan Luna itu. Seruan kaget serta kasak-kusuk heran dan bertanya-tanya dari orang-orang yang berada ditempat itu langsung terdengar saat melihat Krystal yang datang dengan sosok si pirang tampan Kim Jongin yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya dan Si tampan berwajah dingin Oh Sehun di belakang keduanya. Baekhyun yang berdiri di kubu lapangan tim senior yang melihat itu pun tampak terkejut dan Ia segera berpaling untuk menatap Kyungsoo yang mengambil posisi pemain tepat di belakangnya itu .Baekhyun meringis saat melihat wajah cantik Kyungsoo yang nampak bingung dan matanya yang memandang sosok Krystal dan Kai yang berdiri bersisian dengan pandangan yang tak bisa di artikan.

Ketika Krystal akhirnya melangkah masuk ke lapangan untuk mengambil posisi pemain pertandingan pun di mulai. Kyungsoo sama sekali tak bisa memusatkan konsentrasinya pada pertandingan itu . Ia masih memikirkan Kai dan Baekhyun bahkan sampai berkali-kali memintanya untuk fokus pada permainan dan Kyungsoo benar-benar tak itu selalu melemparkan pandangannya pada Kai dan bertanya-tanya di dalam hatinya yang terasa sakit mengapa Kai tidak berdiri di kubu lapangan timnya dan malah berdiri di kubu lapangan tim junior Kai bahkan tidak meliriknya sama sekali,menyerukan namanya,atau sekedar melemparkan senyum padanya. Saat mereka berbicara lewat handphone semalam, Kai sudah berjanji untuk menjadi penonton yang paling keras menyerukan namanya saat pertandingan. Tapi apa yang terjadi sekarang? Pandangan mata Kai malah sama sekali tak pernah terarah padanya dan terus mengikuti pergerakan Krystal .Kyungsoo dengan refleks menyentuh dadanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sesak. Ia sebenarnya tak ingin melihat bagaimana cara Kai menatap Krystal,hanya saja hatinya menuntut untuk melihat bagaimana mata kekasihnya itu memandang gadis lain di depan matanya sendiri dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan kerinduan yang mendalam , ada apa antara Kai dan Krystal? Apa mereka...

"KYUNGSOO AWAS!"Kyungsoo tersentak dari lamunannya saat mendengar seruan keras Baekhyun,dan sebelum Ia bisa sadar dengan apa yang akan terjadi serta menghindar,bola volley yang di smash dengan kuat oleh Krystal menukik tajam ke arahnya dan menampar keningnya dengan keras.

"ARRGH!"Kyungsoo memekik kesakitan dan langsung jatuh terduduk di tempatnya berpijak. Keningnya yang memang berwarna putih susu langsung berganti warna menjadi meringis kesakitan sambil mengusap-usap bulatnya yang bening dan indah sudah berkaca-kaca. Oh sial! Keningnya terasa sangat perih.

Baekhyun dan beberapa teman-temannya serta beberapa siswi-siswi lainnya yang berada di sekitar situ langsung menghampiri Kyungsoo dengan wajah panik.

" KYUNGSOO ! Gwenchana?!"Baekhyun bertanya dengan cemas seraya merangkul bahunya dari samping. Gadis itu sudah akan membuka mulutnya untuk meminta Baekhyun agar jangan terlalu mencemaskan keadaannya, saat kedua mata bulatnya menangkap sosok Kai yang sedang bersimpuh untuk memijat kecil kaki Krystal yang tengah duduk berselonjor. Murid lain juga nampak mengerubungi saat melompat untuk melancarkan serangan smash pada bola volley tadi salah satu kaki Krystal mendarat dengan cara yang salah sehingga kakinya itu terkilir. Kyungsoo mati-matian mencoba untuk menahan tangisnya saat melihat bagaimana paniknya wajah Kai saat memijat kecil kaki Krystal. Kyungsoo juga bisa melihat bagaimana Kai menarik kepala gadis itu dengan lembut untuk bersandar di bahunya saat Krystal memekik kesakitan karena pijatan kecil Kai di juga ingin sekali berteriak memanggil Kai agar mau menoleh ke arahnya. Kyungsoo tahu itu akan sangat ingin Kai tahu bahwa Ia juga kesakitan di sini karena bola volley yang di smash dengan tajam oleh Krystal ke arahnya! Kenapa kekasihnya itu hanya peduli pada Krystal ?!

Air mata Kyungsoo akhirnya tumpah saat melihat Kai dengan wajah yang luar biasa cemas bergegas menggendong Krystal dengan brydal style ke arah ruang UKS di lantai satu sekolah itu. Baekhyun yang turut melihat hal itu dan juga bisa merasakan bagaimana sakitnya hati Kyungsoo hanya bisa melihat sahabatnya itu dengan iba dan mengusap-usap punggung mungil nan rapuh milik melemparkan tatapan sangarnya pada beberapa siswi di dekat mereka yang menggunjingkan tentang Kai yang lebih memilih untuk menolong Krystal di bandingkan Kyungsoo kekasihnya sendiri dengan suara keras.

Kyungsoo memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat dan menangis sesenggukan di bahu sempit sahabatnyaitu.

" Baekhyun...sebaiknya Kau antar dulu Kyungsoo ke UKS! Cepatlah...Pertandingan akan kembali di mulai!"Yuri sang wasit pertandingan kembali berbicara. Baekhyun mengangguk dan sudah akan menopang tubuh Kyungsoo untuk membantunya berdiri saat gerakannya akhirnya terhenti karena ada tangan pucat lain yang terulur untuk membantu menatap pria tampan berwajah dingin di depannya yang di kenalinya sebagai Oh Sehun, si hoobae menarik yang berhasil mencuri perhatian salah satu sahabatnya Xi Luhan, dengan bingung.

" Biar Aku yang membawa Kyungsoo sunbae ke UKS...sebaiknya Baekhyun sunbae tetap di sini untuk kembali bertanding..,"Setelah berkata seperti itu Sehun pun tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi langsung membawa Kyungsoo ke dalam rengkuhannya,meletakan satu tangannya dibawah tulang rusuk gadis itu dan satu tangannya lagi membawa tangan Kyungsoo untuk tersampir di bahunya. Keduanya berjalan menjauh dari tempat itu dengan diiringi tatapan risau Baekhyun.

" Oh tidak...ini akan menjadisulit... Sehun..apa Kau...,"Baekhyun tak sempat lagi melanjutkan pemikirannya karena bunyi peluit tanda di mulainya permainan kembali

bertiup.

* * *

" Hey...hoobae...siapa namamu?" Kyungsoo bertanya pelan begitu Ia dan Sehun sudah berada cukup jauh dari lapangan. Sehun melirik gadis itu lewat ekor matanya dan tersenyum tipis saat melihat bagaimana lucunya wajah cantik Kungsoo yang polos dengan kening mulusnya yang berubah warna jadi pink kemerah-merahan karena insiden bola volley tadi.

" Oh Sehun..Kyungsoo sunbae...sunbae bisa memanggilku Sehun..."

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil dengan setengah hati karena hatinya masih terasa sakit mengingat Kai serta Krystal, dan Sehun tahu itu.

" Jangan terlalu formal begitu padaku Sehun...Kau sahabat Kai kan ? Panggil Aku Kyungsoo noona saja...itu lebih membuatku nyaman..."Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis saat melihat Sehun mengangguk kecil menanggapi ucapannya.

" Sehun...bolekah Aku minta tolong?"

Pria itu kembali mengangguk kecil.

" Bisakah Kau antarkan Aku ke UKS yang ada di lantai 2 atau 3 saja...yang penting bukan di lantai 1..."

Sehun lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk dan Ia memang tidak perlu bertanya apa alasannya karena Ia memang sudah melihat apa yang terjadi di lapangan tadi Otak jeniusnya bekerja dengan cepat untuk bisa memahami situasi yang tengah terjadi antara Kai,Kyungsoo dan Krystal. Krystal itu masa lalu seorang Kim Jongin...bukan masa lalu biasa yang mudah di lupakan...tapi masa lalu berharga yang mungkin tak akan bisa dilupakan...

* * *

Suasana di ruang UKS yang berada dilantai dua itu nampak lengang. Kyungsoo berbaring di atas ranjangnya sambil menatap layar handphonenya yang menampilkan walpaper wajah Kai yang tengah memejamkan mata dengan damai.

Sehun sudah beranjak pergi dari ruangan itu begitu daerah kening gadis itu selesai diobati dan di perban oleh perawat di baru saja menelepon ke nomor Kai. Nomor kekasihnya itu aktif tapi tidak di angkat. Kyungsoo mendesah lelah saat memikirkan apa saja yang mungkin di bicarakan atau di lakukan Kai bersama Krystal saat ini.

Kyungsoo tersentak dari lamunannya saat handphonenya yang berada di genggamannya bergetar pelan menandakan ada pesan masuk.

Dengan cepat Kyungsoo membuka pesan yang baru masuk itu dan tertegun ketika membacanya.

 _From My Bad Boy_

 _I got your boyfriend eonnie...Kai adalah browny kecilku yang manis dan Brownyku akan selalu jadi milik Whiteynya...sampai kapan pun..._

 _Krystal Jung_

 **To Be Continued**

 **Helloooo yeorobeuuuuuun...ini dia chapter 3 nya udah hadir...terimakasih sudah mau membaca ff abal-abal Aku ini...seperti biasa jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan jejak yah entah itu like atau comment...Irena akan sangat menghargainya...**


	4. Chapter 4

My Bad Boy ( 4 )

Oleh Irena Kyungsoo

MainCast : Kim Jongin ( Namja )

Do Kyungsoo ( Yeoja )

Other Cast : Krystal Jung ( Yeoja )

Oh Sehun ( Namja )

And other EXO member with uke as girl

Genre : Romance,Hurt,Comfort,School Life and Friendship

Rated : T

This is Genderswitch Fanfiction

Chapter Sebelumnya...

Suasana di ruang UKS yang berada dilantai dua itu nampak lengang. Kyungsoo berbaring di atas ranjangnya sambil menatap layar handphonenya yan gmenampilkan wallpaper wajah Kai yang tengah memejamkan mata dengan damai.

Sehun sudah beranjak pergi dari ruangan itu begitu daerah kening gadis itu selesai diobati dan di perban oleh perawat di UKS itu. Kyungsoo baru saja menelepon ke nomor Kai. Nomor kekasihnya itu aktif tapi tidak di angkat. Kyungsoo mendesah lelah saat memikirkan apa saja yang di bicarakan atau di lakukan Kai bersama Krystal saat ini.

Kyungsoo tersentak dari lamunannya saat handphonenya yang berada di genggamannya bergetar pelan menandakan ada pesan masuk.

Dengan cepat Kyungsoo membuka pesan yang baru masuk itu dan tertegun ketika membacanya.

 _From My Bad Boy_

 _I got your boyfriend eonnie...Kai adalah browny kecilku yang manis dan Brownyku akan selalu jadi milik Whiteynya...sampai kapan pun..._

 _Krystal Jung_

 **To Be Continued**

Hari sudah beranjak sore dan langit yang tadinya biru perlahan-lahan berubah jadi jingga. Angin berhembus pelan dan dengan lembut menyibakan helaian rambut sehitam arang milik Kyungsoo, yang tengah menghabiskan waktunya membaca novel di taman belakang asrama puteri. Gadis itu duduk dengan manis di sebuah bangku taman yang di naungi pohon cemara.

Kyungsoo tidak sedang benar-benar membaca novel yang berada di pangkuannya. Kedua matanya yang bulat dan bening memang terarah pada rangkaian kalimat di novel itu,tapi hati dan pikirannya tengah berkelana jauh. Tangan kiri Kyungsoo perlahan-lahan terangkat untuk menyentuh perban yang menutupi keningnya. Jemarinya yang panjang dan lentik bergerak anggun mengusap-usap keningnya yang di perban itu dengan lembut.

Ingatannya kembali memutar peristiwa di lapangan volley tadi saat Kai lebih memilih untuk menolong Krystal di bandingkan tahu tahu bahwa Ia mungkin sedikit berlebihan,Krystal jelas lebih membutuhkan pertolongan di banding dirinya Saat itu kakinya terkilir, sementara Ia sendiri hanya terkena serangan bola volley yang di _smash_ Krystal di keningnya. Kyungsoo pun tahu,Ia tidak seharusnya meragukan Kai dan berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang Krystal dan kekasihnya itu hanya karena hal sepele seperti itu. Tapi Kyungsoo tak bisa menahan sakit hatinya saat Kai bahkan tidak meliriknya sama sekali sejak Kai datang bersama Krysal ke lapangan Volley. Kyungsoo tak tahu apa yang salah,tapi entah kenapa Ia merasa bahwa cara Kai menatap Krystal tadi, sama seperti cara pria itu menatapnya jika mereka tidak bertemu dalam kurun waktu yang cukup lama. Tatapan yang penuh kerinduan namun lebih kuat.

Kyungsoo menghembuskan napas dengan perlahan-lahan saat Ia merasa sesak mulai menjalari dadanya lagi. Ada perasaan perih yang aneh menggerogoti benaknya memikirkan Kai dan Krystal. Kyungsoo tahu Ia cemburu tapi Ia berusaha untuk menepis perasaan seolah-olah Kai akan pergi darinya jauh-jauh.

Kyungsoo juga masih bingung dan cemas dengan pesan yang di kirim Krystal padanya lewat handphone Kai tadi. Kai adalah Browny Krystal dan Browny akan selalu menjadi milik Whiteynya...Apa maksudnya itu ? Mungkinkah Kai dan Krystal pernah menjalin hubungan di masa lalu ? Kyungsoo dan Kai sudah berpacaran sejak bangku junior high school tepatnya saat Kyungsoo sudah di tingkat tiga dan Kai ada ditingkat dua...apakah dalam kurun waktu itu Kai berselingkuh dengan Krystal dibelakangnya ?

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Tidak!Tidak! Kyungsoo tahu dengan jelas bagaimana sifat Kai. Pria itu sangat setia padanya selama ini. Tapi kalau bukan jenis hubungan seperti itu yang terjalin antara Krystal dan Kai..lalu apa ? Kyungsoo masih ingat dengan rumor yang di katakan Minseok sahabatnya, bahwa Krystal sudah pindah Ke inggris sejak kecil dan baru kembali lagi ke Korea sekarang. Maksud pesan itu...apa Krystal sedang mencoba mengancam dan menantangnya ?

" Di sini rupanya Kau eonnie !" Suara lembut namun tegas itu berhasil menarik Kyungsoo keluar dari lamunannya. Gadis itu dengan cepat menoleh dan mendapati Krystal yang tengah berdiri tidak jauh darinya sambil tersenyum manis. Manis tapi licik. Kyungsoo berdiri dari bangku taman yang di dudukinya saat Krystal melangkah mendekat, hingga jarak mereka hanya terpaut setengah meter saja. Kedua mata bulat Kyungsoo melebar saat melihat Krystal masih bisa berjalan dengan baik, padahal kaki kirinya yang terkilir saat pertandingan volley tadi kini di hiasi perban.

" Krystal-ssi...Kau...Kakimu..." Kyungsoo tidak lagi melanjutkan perkataannya saat otak jeniusnya dengan cepat mengolah apa yang tengah terjadi.

" Well..Aku hanya pura-pura eonnie...kakiku..," Krystal menunduk untuk menatap kaki kirinya yang diperban,menggoyang-goyangkannya dengan santai,lalu kembali menatap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum mengejek,"Sama sekali tidak sakit !"

Kyungsoo merasa api kemarahan dengan cepat menjalarinya saat mendengar ucapan gadis cantik di hadapannya itu. Tapi Kyungsoo tetaplah Kyungsoo. Ia hanya akan menjadi gadis yang berpura-pura menjadi sosok pemarah, jika sedang menjalankan tugasnya sebagai anggota keamanan di sekolah saja,di luar itu Kyungsoo adalah si cantik yang ceria,berhati lembut dan manis.

" Krystal-ssi...sebenarnya apa maksudmu bertindak seperti ini ?" Kyungsoo bertanya pada Krystal dengan sabar. Jika boleh jujur..sebenarnya Kyungsoo sudah muak pada senyum manis yang terus di umbar gadis itu sejak tadi.

" Kau masih tidak tahu juga eonnie ?Apa pesan yang ku kirimkan lewat handphone Brownyku untukmu tadi masih belum cukup untuk menjelaskan semuanya ? " Krystal balik bertanya pada Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi terkejut yang di buat-buat.

Uuuh! Jika saja Kyungsoo bukan gadis penyabar yang di didik untuk menjadi seseorang yang selalu menjaga sikap dan tahu sopan-santun,Ia pasti sudah menerjang Krystal dan menjambak rambut gadis licik itu.

" Tolong jangan berbelit-belit Krystal-ssi ! Katakan saja apa maksudmu melakukan semua itu dan mari kita selesaikan semuanya baik-baik !"Kyungsoo berujar tegas.

Krystal tertawa pelan dan Kyungsoo benci bagaimana suara tawa gadis itu terdengar jahat di telinganya.

" Aku..." Ekspresi penuh senyum yang tadi sempat di tampilkan Krystal perlahan-lahan memudar menjadi ekspresi keras dan mengancam,"Ingin Kai...cinta pertamaku kembali padaku. Aku akan merebutnya dari mu eonnie..dengan cara apa pun..termasuk jika harus berpura-pura seperti ini ! Aku tidak peduli ! Aku dan Kai sudah dekat sejak kecil...kami bertetangga dan kami benar-benar saling menyayangi ! Whitey..adalah panggilan sayangnya untukku dan Browny adalah panggilan sayangku untuknya. Eonnie bahkan tak tahu kan? Saat kami kecil..Kai pernah berjanji untuk menikah denganku saat kami dewasa..dia selalu ingin berada didekatku dan begitu juga Aku..Kami sangat dekat dan tak terpisahkan! Tapi suatu hari...orangtuaku di pindah tugaskan ke Inggris dan Aku pergi meninggalkannya..Aku benci saat harus melakukan itu...pindah ke Inggris bersama kecewa saat tak bisa mengikuti Jessica eonnie kembali duluan ke Korea. Eonnie juga tak tahu kan ? Kai yang saat itu masih berumur 8 tahun berlari mengejar mobil yang membawaku dan keluargaku pergi ,sambil menangis meneriakkan namaku! Meskipun Kami sudah tak saling berhubungan lewat kontak apa pun sejak itu,tapi Aku tak pernah sedikit pun melupakannya...dari kecil sampai saat ini...Aku yakin Kai pun begitu...walau Kai sudah mempunyai eonnie...tapi Aku tahu Kai selalu menjadikanku wanita nomor satu di hatinya...Dia bahkan langsung mengenaliku sebagai Whiteynya tadi,selalu melihatku dan tak sedikit pun menoleh padamu,dan Ia juga lebih memilih untuk menolongku di bandingkan dirimu...Apa itu belum cukup memberi gambaran jelas untukmu eonnie ? Kai hanya mencintaiku dari dulu..sampai sekarang...dan Kau..hanya pelariannya eonnie...pelariannya semata sampai Aku kembali ! Aku sudah kembali ke sini sekarang...ke sisi Kai...dan yang pantas berada di sampingnya adalah Aku..Akulah yang di butuhkannya...bukan eonnie atau perempuan lain...jadi sebaiknya eonnie mundur sekarang..Aku tak mau bersaing denganmu eonnie...Aku hanya tak ingin Kau lebih tersakiti lagi jika Kau memilih untuk terus berada di sisinya! Tolong dengarkan Aku...lepaskan Kai sekarang...biarkan Ia bersamaku...karena jika sudah tiba saatnya untuk Ia memilih nanti..Ia pasti akan memilihku eonnie..selalu memilihku..."

Kyungsoo dengan refleks mengangkat tangannya untuk menekan dadanya yang terasa lebih sesak lagi. Ucapan dari Krystal barusan membuatnya tak bisa menahan sakit hatinya lagi. Kyungsoo ingin sekali menangis tapi Ia tak ingin terlihat lemah di depan Krystal. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya,menahan diri untuk tak melampiaskan sakit hatinya lewat air mata. Apa yang harus di lakukannya sekarang ? Apa Ia harus mempercayai ucapan Krystal barusan dan menuruti keinginan gadis itu untuk mundur dan melepaskan Kai ? Apa benar Kai hanya menjadikan Ia pelarian semata ? Tapi selama 2 tahun ini mereka menjalin hubungan,Kai selalu tampak benar-benar tulus menyayanginya. Ia harus bagaimana sekarang ?

" Aku harap eonnie mau mempertimbangkan hal itu ! Percayalah..Aku hanya tak ingin eonnie semakin tersakiti nantinya..Aku akan terus membuat perhatian Kai sepenuhnya terfokus padaku...jadi sebaiknya eonnie melepaskan Kai secepatnya...atau Aku yang akan membuat Kai melepaskanmu eonnie...," Krystal memberikan senyuman manisnya yang memuakan sekali lagi, sebelum akhirnya melangkah menjauhi Kyungsoo.

Angin sore berhembus lagi dan kali ini lebih kencang kepergian Krystal,Kyungsoo kembali mendudukan dirinya di bangku taman. Semua perkataan Krystal masih terngiang-ngiang di benaknya .Kyungsoo menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya merogoh saku celana jeansnya untuk mengambil handphonenya .Ia harus mengajak Kai bertemu,mereka harus membicarakan ini.

Kyungsoo menelepon ke nomor Kai dan pria itu mengangkatnya pada dering ke tiga.

" Halo..Soo noona..."Kyungsoo tak bisa mengabaikan rasa cemas yang tiba-tiba melandanya begitu mendengar keanehan dari nada suara Kai yang sepertinya enggan menerima telepon darinya. Sambil memejamkan mata untuk meredam rasa cemasnya, Kyungsoo pun berkata,"Hai...Aku merindukanmu Kai...bisakah Kita bertemu ?"

Dari seberang telepon Kyungsoo bisa mendengar Kai tertawa,tapi tawa itu bukan tawa hangat seorang Kim Jongin yang biasanya. Tawa itu terdengar seperti sebuah paksaan.

"Oh..Ayolah Kyungsoo noona...Kita baru berpisah kurang dari 24 jam...dan Kau sudah ingin bertemu denganku lagi ?"

seperti biasanya. Kai seperti terdengar ragu dan...enggan?

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya,kecemasannya makin menjadi-jadi.

" Kai...Aku ingin bicara padamu...tentang...Krystal.." Kyungsoo berujar lirih.

Kyungsoo tahu kalau di seberang telepon Kai tengah terdiam karena ucapannya barusan. Ada jeda hening yang cukup lama di antara mereka sebelum akhirnya Kai berkata , "Aku belum bisa menceritakan apa-apa padamu tentang Krystal untuk sekarang Kyungsoo noona...mungkin lain kali ? Maaf Aku belum bisa menemuimu...ada hal lain yang harus ku urus...Aku tutup teleponnya yah noona...bye.." Dan sambungan telepon itu pun terputus.

Kyungsoo kembali menghela napas panjang sambil memandangi layar handphonenya yang menampilkan potret Kai sebagai wallpapernya. Ada yang salah pada Kai...dan Kyungsoo tahu itu. Ia ingin sekali menepis pikiran buruk yang sekarang ini tengah menghantuinya tentang sikap aneh Kai,tapi seperti apa pun Kyungsoo mencoba untuk berpikir positif Ia tahu bahwa lambat laun Kai mungkin akan benar-benar melepaskannya..untuk Krystal.

Handphone Kyungsoo yang berada dalam genggamannya kembali bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk. Entah kenapa hati kecil Kyungsoo menyuruhnya untuk tidak membaca pesan itu,namun ketika akhirnya Kyungsoo memilih untuk membacanya...air mata yang sudah berusaha di tahannya sejak tadi pun tumpah.

 _From My Bad Boy_

 _Noona...karena Krystal sekarang sudah masuk ke asrama...bisakah Kau menjaganya untukku? Anak itu gampang sekali sakit jika pola makannya terganggu...karena itu tolong perhatikan pola makannya ya...Aku tahu sudah ada Jessica noona yang memperhatikannya tapi bisakah Kau juga memperhatikannya untukku? Oh ya..Krystal juga cukup sulit di atur...tolong bantu Dia agar bisa menjaga sikapnya...Aku tak ingin Ia mendapatkan hukuman dari petinggi asrama karena sering melakukan kesalahan...dan bantu Krystal berbaur dengan siswi-siswi lain di asrama ya...Dia punya masalah dalam menjalin pertemanan dengan orang lain...Aku benar-benar mengharapkan bantuanmu noona..._

Kyungsoo memukul-mukul dadanya yang terasa semakin sesak. Jadi inilah yang di maksud Krystal tadi...perhatian Kai...bukan lagi untuknya...

Bagaimana mungkin Kai melakukan ini padanya ?Kenapa Kai tega sekali ? Apa Ia benar-benar harus melepaskan Kai sekarang ?

Dengan langkah yang agak sempoyongan Kyungsoo pun mulai melangkah menjauhi taman. Ia sudah berusaha menghapus air matanya,menghentikan tangisannya,tapi air matanya menolak untuk berhenti. Bagaimana air matanya bisa berhenti mengalir disaat Kyungsoo sadar, bahwa Kai bahkan tidak lagi memanggilnya noona baby tadi?

* * *

" Baek...mataku bengkak! Bagaimana caraku menyamarkan ini ?!" Kyungsoo mengamati bayangan wajahnya di cermin dengan panik. Baekhyun yang tengah memasukan buku-buku pelajaran ke dalam ranselnya menoleh dan memandang gadis itu dengan iba.

"Tentu saja bengkak Kyung...Kau menangis semalaman karena si pirang brengsek itu! Aku tak bisa menyarankan hal lain untukmu menyamarkan bengkak di matamu itu selain Kau harus menggunakan kacamata hitam ke sekolah..."

Kyungsoo memutar tubuhnya untuk menatap Baekhyun dan memandang sahabatnya itu dengan mata bulatnya yang bengkak namun sama sekali tak mengurangi keindahannya.

" Baek...Apa kau baru saja menyebut Kai si pirang brengsek ?"

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya tanpa ragu dan berkata,"Ya! Kim Jongin memang si pirang brengsek! Pada hari sebelumnya Ia membuatmu tersanjung dan melayang tinggi dengan mengakuimu sebagai pacarnya di hadapan umum...lalu di hari berikutnya Ia membuatmu menangis seperti orang gila karena kehadiran gadis lain dari masalalunya! Aku bahkan ragu apa dia benar-benar manusia ?"

Kyungsoo menatap sahabatnya itu dengan wajah datarnya yang membuat gadis itu bergidik ngeri,namun Baekhyun tak bisa menahan senyumnya lagi ketika di detik berikutnya Kyungsoo sudah memeluknya dengan erat.

"Baek...Kau benar! Kim Jongin itu si pirang brengsek!" Kyungsoo mengatakan itu dengan lantang dan membuat Baekhyun tertawa.

"Benarkah ? Bukan si pirang tampan kesayanganmu lagi?"Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada menggoda.

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya pada Baekhyun dan memandang gadis itu dengan senyum sendu di wajahnya.

" Aku harap Aku masih bisa menganggapnya seperti itu Baek...tapi Aku ragu..." Kyungsoo berbisik lirih.

Baekhyun yang sudah tak tahan melihat kesedihan terus membayangi sahabatnya itu segera mengusap pipi Kyungsoo dengan sayang.

"Kyung..jangan sedih oke ? Kau jelek sekali jika sedang sedih begini..eh..tapi bohong sih...hehe...ah sudahlah! Pokoknya Aku tak mau melihatmu bersedih terus...semua masalah pasti ada penyelesaiannya Kyung...jangan menyerah! Aku akan selalu ada di belakangmu untuk mendukungmu kok!"Baekhyun kembali memeluk Kyungsoo dan sahabatnya itu membalas pelukannya dengan tak kalah erat.

" Aku beruntung memiliki sahabat sepertimu Byun Bacon.."

" Ya...dan Aku pun beruntung memiliki sahabat sepertimu my pororo!"

Kyungsoo tertawa mendengar ucapan Baekhyun dan memukul pelan bahu sahabatnya itu.

" Kau benar-benar tidak kreatif Baek ! Apa Kau tidak punya julukan lain untukku sampai Kau mencuri julukan yang Chanyeol berikan untukku?"

" Yak! Apa peduliku? Chanie kan namjachinguku! Jadi terserah Aku dong!"

" Dasar...Kau sedang pamer sekarang ?"

* * *

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sudah sampai di sekolah dan kedua gadis itu langsung di buat penasaran oleh murid-murid lain yang tengah berdiri berdesak-desakan di depan papan mading sekolah.

" Baek...Kau tahu apa yang terjadi?"Tanya Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya acuh tak acuh lalu berkata,"Molla...mungkin ada gambar porno yang di pasang di mading makanya mereka jadi heboh begitu!"

Baekhyun meringis kesakitan saat tangan Kyungsoo dengan cepat menjitak kepalanya.

"Ya ampun Baek! Otakmu itu...isss..."Kyungsoo mendesis jengkel. Kyungsoo yang semakin penasaran pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menerobos kerumunan murid-murid itu. Ia sedikit heran dan bingung saat satu-persatu murid yang di lewatinya menatapnya dengan iba. Tiba-tiba saja perasaannya jadi tak enak.

Perasaan tak enaknya itu akhirnya terbukti saat Ia sudah sampai tepat di depan papan mading sekolah. Foto berukuran 4R yang besar menempel di papan mading itu. Foto itu menampilkan sosok Kai dan Krystal yang tengah duduk sambil berangkulan dengan kepala yang saling berdekatan di dekat sebuah sungai kecil pada malam hari. Keduanya nampak begitu mesra dan dekat.

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi merasakan perasaan sesak yang hebat dan hampir membuatnya tak bisa bernapas memenuhi rongga dadanya saat melihat foto itu. Ya Tuhan..Ia mengenal lokasi dimana foto itu di ambil dengan sangat baik. Ia tak akan pernah melupakan ciuman manis di bawah sinar rembulan yang Kai berikan padanya di tempat itu. Kai...membawa Krystal ketempat itu juga...jadi...Apa posisinya sudah benar-benar terganti oleh Krystal sekarang ? Kai benar-benar sudah tidak membutuhkannya lagi ?

Mata bulat Kyungsoo yang mulai berkaca-kaca bergerak ke bawah untuk membaca tulisan yang tertera di bawah foto itu.

SCANDAL KAI DAN KRYSTAL YANG MELANGGAR PERATURAN SEKOLAH DAN ASARAMA! MENYELINAP KELUAR DARI ASRAMA PADA MALAM HARI UNTUK BERPACARAN?

DO KYUNGSOO YANG TERBUANG...

Kyungsoo berlari keluar dari kerumunan itu dengan wajah yang sudah di hiasi air mata. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang berteriak kebingungan memanggilnya. Gadis itu memang tidak ikut menerobos kerumunan murid-murid untuk melihat mading tadi,tapi melihat Kyungsoo yang berlari pergi sambil terisak , Baekhyun tahu jika apa yang ada di mading saat inilah yang menyakiti Kyungsoo. Gadis itu menghela apa lagi ?

* * *

 ** _Kyungsoo pov_**

Saat ini Aku benar-benar tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi . Ketika melihat foto itu tadi Aku sudah benar-benar mengambil keputusan untuk melepaskan Kai. Aku tidak percaya...apa secepat ini Kai terlepas dari ku ? Kim Jongin...Kau benar-benarmenyakitiku...apa Kau tahu? Aku benar-benar ingin melepaskanmu sekarang ! Aku kini percaya bahwa Aku memang hanya pelarianmu...tapi..tapi..Aku masih belum rela jika harus melepaskanmu untuk Krystal...Aku mencintaimu Kim Jongin...apa Kau benar-benar akan mencampakanku sekarang? Kau bahkan membawanya ke tempat itu...apa Kau juga menciumnya sama seperti saat Kau menciumku waktu itu?

Aku terus membawa kaki-kakiku untuk berlari menyusuri lorong sekolah. Persetan dengan murid-murid lain yang kini memandangiku dengan kilat bingung dan ingin tahu di mata mereka. Apa Aku benar-benar sudah tampak seperti orang gila sekarang? Berlari sambil menangis memikirkan foto tadi...memikirkan Kai dan Krystal..Aku tak mengerti kenapa Aku menjadi begitu cengeng dan lemah begini..Aku ingin berhenti menangis...tapi Aku tak bisa! Kim Jongin...apa keberadaanmu benar-benar berpengaruh untukku ? Kenapa Aku jadi cengeng begini hanya karena Kau ?

BRUK!

Aku menubruk tubuh seseorang...tidak...sepertinya dua orang...dan Aku jatuh tersungkur di lantai. Bokong dan pinggulku sakit sekali...sepertinya Aku terjatuh cukup keras.

"Kyungsoo noona..."suara lirih itu membuatku terkejut. Aku kenal pemilik suara ini dengan sangat baik. Aku mengangkat kepalaku yang sebelumnya tertunduk dengan cepat dan pemandangan yang ku temukan di depan mataku saat ini benar-benar membuat hatiku terbakar dan sakit. Kai dan Krystal berdiri menjulang di hadapanku dengan kedua tangan mereka yang saling bertautan erat. Aku bahkan sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali Aku dan Kai bergandengan tangan seerat itu. Sial! Kepalaku benar-benar pening sekarang.

Kai mengulurkan sebelah tangannya yang bebas untuk membantuku berdiri tapi Aku menepisnya dengan lembut. Tidak ...seperti apa pun Aku mencoba..Aku tak akan pernah bisa bersikap kasar pada seorang Kim Jongin.

Aku segera berdiri kembali dengan cepat. Aku melihat kilatan cemas dan khawatir yang nampak di hazel indah Kai saat Aku sedikit meringis karena sengatan rasa sakit di pinggulku .Apa Aku boleh merasa lega sekarang? Karena terlepas dari semua kejadian menyedihkan yang ku alami sejak kemarin,Aku masih bisa melihat kilatan cinta di mata Kai saat Ia menatapku...masih sama...kilatan itu masih sama...

Kai dan Aku saling bertatapan untuk beberapa saat dan Aku bisa mendengar dengusan jengkel Krystal yang terdengar tajam di telingaku.

" Browny...Ayo ke kelas...saat istirahat nanti Kita harus ke ruang kepala sekolah untuk mengurus scandal itu...bel masuk juga sebentar lagi berbunyi...," Krystal berujar lembut pada Kai,suaranya terdengar sangat manis di telinga,tapi Aku tahu suara itu bahkan tidak lebih baik dari suara desisan ular berbisa.

Krystal tidak menunggu jawaban Kai,Ia segera menarik tangan Kai untuk kembali melangkah ! Aku harus melakukan sesuatu! Aku tak akan membiarkan semua ini berakhir seperti keinginan Krystal. Aku benar-benar harus nekat sekarang...atau Kai akan benar-benar terlepas dari genggamanaku.

Aku bisa mendengar Krystal terkesiap saat Aku dengan cepat dan dalam sekali hentak membuat Kai kembali berbalik kearahku. Aku memandang ke dalam manik mata Kai yang tajam namun indah dan melihat ada banyak sekali emosi bermain di sana. Aku tak berpikir bahwa Aku salah tapi Aku seperti baru saja melihatnya melemparkan tatapan terimakasihnya untukku,satu detik sebelum bibirku mendarat di bibirnya. Aku memejamkan mata saat suara-suara terkejut milik orang-orang lain di sekitar kami memenuhi indra pendengaranku. Persetan dengan mereka sekarang! Aku akhirnya tahu bahwa Kai sedang terjebak dalam perasaannya sendiri sekarang...kekasihku ini sedang tersesat..dan sayangnya Aku tak bisa melepaskan kekasihku yang tengah tersesat ini dalam jebakan perasaannya sendiri ini sekarang...Krystal...ayo kita bersaing!

 _ **ToBe Continued**_


	5. Chapter 5

**My Bad Boy ( 5 )**

Oleh Irena Kyungsoo

MainCast : Kim Jongin ( Namja )

Do Kyungsoo ( Yeoja )

Other Cast : Krystal Jung ( Yeoja )

Oh Sehun ( Namja )

And other EXO member withuke as girl

Genre : Romance,Hurt,Comfort,School Life and Friendship

Rated : T

Thisis Genderswitch Fanfiction

Chapter Sebelumnya...

BRUK!

Aku menubruk tubuh seseorang...tidak...sepertinya dua orang...dan Aku jatuh tersungkur di lantai. Bokong dan pinggulku sakit sekali...sepertinya Aku terjatuh cukup keras.

"Kyungsoo noona..."suara lirih itu membuatku tersentak. Aku kenal pemilik suara ini dengan baik. Aku mengangkat kepalaku yang sebelumnya tertunduk dengan ragu. Pemandangan yang ku temukan di depan mataku saat ini benar-benar membuat hatiku terbakar dan sakit. Kai dan Krystal berdiri menjulang di hadapanku dengan kedua tangan mereka yang saling bertautan erat. Aku bahkan sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali Aku dan Kai bergandengan tangan seerat itu. Sial! Kepalaku benar-benar pening sekarang.

Kai mengulurkan sebelah tangannya yang bebas untuk membantuku berdiri tapi Aku menepisnya dengan lembut .Tidak...seperti apa pun Aku mencoba..Aku tak akan pernah bisa bersikap kasar pada seorang Kim Jongin.

Aku segera berdiri kembali dengan cepat. Aku melihat kilatan cemas dan khawatir yang nampak di hazel indah Kai saat Aku sedikit meringis karena sengatan rasa sakit di pinggulku. Apakah Aku boleh merasa lega sekarang? Karena terlepas dari semua kejadian menyedihkan yang ku alami sejak kemarin, Aku masih bisa melihat kilatan cinta di mata Kai saat Ia menatapku...masih sama...kilatan itu masih sama...

Kai dan Aku saling bertatapan untuk beberapa saat dan Aku bisa mendengar dengusan jengkel Krystal yang terdengar tajam di telingaku.

" Browny...Ayo kekelas...saat istirahat nanti Kita harus ke ruang kepala sekolah untuk mengurus scandal itu...bel masuk juga sebentar lagi berbunyi...,"Krystal berujar lembut pada Kai,suaranya terdengar sangat manis di telinga,tapi Aku tahu suara itu bahkan tidak lebih baik dari suara desisan ular berbisa.

Krystal tidak menunggu jawaban Kai,Ia segera menarik tangan Kai untuk kembali melangkah ! Aku harus melakukan sesuatu! Aku tak akan membiarkan semua ini berakhir seperti keinginan Krystal. Aku benar-benar harus nekat sekarang...atau Kai akan benar-benar terlepas dari genggamanku.

Aku bisa mendengar Krystal terkesiap saat Aku dengan cepat dan dalam sekali hentak membuat Kai kembali berbalik ke Aku memandang ke dalam manik mata kai yang tajam namun indah Aku melihat ada banyak sekali emosi bermain di matanya. Aku tak berpikir bahwa Aku salah tapi Aku seperti baru saja melihatnya melemparkan tatapan terimakasihnya untukku,satu detik sebelum bibirku mendarat di bibirnya . Aku memejamkan mata saat suara-suara terkejut milik orang-orang lain di sekitar kami memenuhi indra pendengaranku. Persetan dengan mereka sekarang!Aku akhirnya tahu bahwa Kai sedang terjebak dalam perasaannya sendiri sekarang...kekasihku ini sedang tersesat..dan sayangnya Aku tak bisa melepaskan kekasihku yang tengah tersesat dalam jebakan perasaannya sendiri ini sekarang...Krystal...ayo kita bersaing!

 _ToBe Continued_

 _Kyungsoo Pov_

Aneh...Aku tahu bahwa semua orang di sekitar kami kini tengah menatap Kami dengan mata terbelalak...wow...Apa Aku sudah gila ? Aku benar-benar mencium Kim Jongin dihadapan umum! Aku tahu seharusnya Aku merasa malu..tapi hatiku sekarang menolak untuk merasa malu,sebaliknya ada euforia menyenangkan yang kini menyelimuti benakku...Aku tak bisa berhenti berteriak senang dalam hati saat mataku menangkap sosok Krystal yang berdiri terpaku menatap kami. Aku tahu dengan jelas bahwa gadis itu merasa shock,terbukti dari kedua matanya yang melebar dan wajah cantiknya yang tercengang...Krystal..Apa Kau pernah menyangka bahwa Aku akan seberani ini ?

Aku menjauhkan bibirku dari bibir Kai begitu hazel indah Kai yang tadi sempat terpejam terbuka. Kai masih terlihat kaget tapi Aku tak bisa menahan senyumku saat melihat ada kilatan geli di matanya. Dia senang...Aku tahu itu.

Aku terkejut saat melihat Krystal merengsek maju dengan wajah marah yang mengerikan dan mendorong bahuku dengan kasar ke belakang.

"YAK DO KYUNGSOO! Apa Kau benar-benar tak punya malu ?! Berani sekali Kau mencium Kai di depan murid-murid lain seperti ini ! Gadis seperti apa Kau ini sebenarnya ?!Apa Kau tahu tindakanmu ini akan semakin merugikan Kai ?! Scandalnya denganku belum selesai di urus dan Kau dengan seenaknya datang dan membuat scandal baru untuknya!" Krystal membentakku dengan suara keras dan matanya nampak berapi-api. Hmm ..Aku senang membuat gadis ini marah.

" Wae..? Apa Aku salah mencium kekasihku sendiri Krystal-ssi ? Aku tak keberatan melakukannya di depan umum seperti ini karena Aku senang bisa membuat scandal dengannya...Apa Kau pikir hanya Kau yang bisa melakukannya?" Aku membalas bentakannya dengan suara tenang dan tersenyum saat melihat mata Krystal kembali terbelalak tak percaya melihat responku.

Perhatian Kami teralih saat mendengar suara tawa pelan Kai yang mengalun merdu di samping Krystal. Aku tak bisa menahan senyum lebarku saat melihat Krystal memandangi Kai dengan tatapan seolah-olah ada tanduk yang tumbuh di kepala Kai. Aku bisa mendengar kasak-kusuk dari para murid lain di sekitar kami.

" BROWNY! Kenapa Kau malah tertawa ?! Apa Kau senang karena Si jalang ini menciummu di depan umum?!"

Aku tersentak ketika mendengar kata kasar yang di lontarkan Krystal untukku. Aku menatap Kai dan melihat bagaimana pandangan matanya yang tadi nampak terhibur berubah marah dan rahangnya mengeras mendengar ucapan Krystal.

" Krystal..," Kai mengucapkan nama gadis itu dengan setengah mendesis,"Jangan pernah mengatai Kyungsoo noona dengan sebutan kasar seperti itu lagi..dan kalau Kau tidak keberatan,Kau bisa pergi ke kelas duluan karena Aku punya urusan yang harus dibicarakan dengan Kyungsoo noona.."

Tanpa peduli lagi dengan apa yang akan di katakan Krystal selanjutnya,Kai langsung meraih tanganku dan dengan cepat menarikku pergi.

" YAK KIM JONGIN!KAU TAK AKAN MELUPAKAN JANJIMU PADAKU KAN ?! KEMBALILAH! BROWNY!"Krystal berteriak frustasi di belakang kami.

Aku menoleh untuk menatap Kai yang kini berjalan di sampingku dan menggengam tanganku dengan erat.

" Kalian punya janji apa Kai ?" Aku bertanya lirih.

Kai dengan cepat menoleh menatapku dan matanya bersinar hangat. Ia tersenyum lalu berkata dengan lembut," Akan ku ceritakan noona..."

 _Kyungsoo pov end_

Kyungsoo menatap Kai yang kini berdiri di hadapannya dalam diam. Pria itu nampak gelisah dan ragu. Mereka kini ada di atap sekolah dan sudah lima menit berlalu sejak keduanya menginjakkan kaki di tempat itu dengan Kai yang tak kunjung bicara. Ia terus bergerak-gerak gelisah di tempatnya ,sesekali menunduk, sebanyak mungkin menghindari tatapan menuntut Kyungsoo dari kedua matanya yang bulat dan indah itu. Bukan salah Kyungsoo jika pada akhirnya gadis itu mengeluarkan desahan frustasinya karena sikap tak jelas namja tampan yang masih berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu.

"Kai..bicaralah! Kau tahu Aku butuh penjelasan!"Kyungsoo berujar tegas. Kai yang tadinya menunduk gelisah memandangi kedua kakinya langsung mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Kyungsoo. Ia menatap gadis itu dalam-dalam dan menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya Ia merogoh saku depan celana seragamnya ,ingin menunjukkan sesuatu pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memandangi kertas putih yang terlipat rapi yang disodorkan Kai padanya itu dengan bingung.

" Apa ini?"

Kai hanya tersenyum enggan lalu berkata,"Bacalah noona baby...Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya setelah Kau tahu apa isi surat itu."

Tak ingin berlama-lama Kyungsoo pun dengan cepat membuka lipatan kertas putih yang ada di genggamannya itu dan membacanya. Gadis itu membeku dengan mata terbelalak lalu dengan cepat menatap Kai dengan sorot mata tak percaya. Kertas yang di berikan Kai itu adalah surat keterangan penyakit dari SEOUL INTERNATIONAL HOSPITAL atas nama Krystal Jung. Di dalamnya tertera bahwa Krystal telah di vonis mengidap penyakit leukimia.

Kyungsoo merasa dunia tempatnya berpijak sempat oleng sesaat dan Kai dengan sigap menahan tubuh mungil Kyungsoo agar tidak ambruk. Kai mengambil surat yang masih berada dalam genggaman lemah Kyungsoo itu dengan satu tangannya yang bebas,melipatnya lagi, lalu dengan cepat memasukkannya kembali kedalam saku. Kai wajah cantik Kyungsoo yang kini berubah pucat dan mata indah favoritnya itu yang masih terbelalak tak percaya.

" Kai..A..Aku tak tahu kalau Krys..Krystal..." Kyungsoo tak tahu kenapa kemampuan bicaranya tiba-tiba jadi hilang..Ia hanya tak tahu ingin bicara apa. Kenyataan itu mengejutkannya! Krystal sakit..leukimia? Demi Tuhan..Apa yang baru saja dilakukannya pada gadis itu! Ia menyakiti gadis yang sudah sakit itu...

"Noona...maafkan Aku jika selama beberapa hari ini sikapku jadi aneh padamu..Aku juga shock begitu mengetahuinya..Krystal datang padaku..mengatakan semuanya dan menunjukkan surat itu. Noona pasti tahu bagaimana perasaanku mengenai itu..maksudku..Aku sedih..Aku jelas menyayangi Krystal..dia sahabat kecilku yang sangat dekat denganku...Kami punya sejenis hubungan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Aku selalu bersamanya saat kecil..dan Kami tak terpisahkan saat itu..noona dan Krystal penting untukku...tapi dalam artian yang berbeda! Tolong jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak dulu noona...Aku hanya..oh ya ampun..bagaimana cara menjelaskannya? Aku menyayangi Krystal sebagai sosok yang dekat denganku..tapi Aku tahu dengan jelas bahwa Aku tak mencintainya...sebaliknya Aku tahu bahwa apa yang ku rasakan pada noona adalah cinta...Aku dan Krystal..yah...Aku tak bisa menggeser posisinya sebagai gadis kecil yang dulu selalu kujaga dan ku sayang dengan dirimu...noona punya arti dan posisi yang lebih dari itu..Aku minta maaf atas apa yang sudah terjadi dipertandingan volley beberapa hari yang lalu..Aku tak bisa menampik kalau Aku memang merindukan Krystal...Kami berpisah dengan cara yang tak bisa di bilang baik waktu kecil..Aku hanya terlalu senang bisa melihatnya lagi..maksudku..Dia sudah tumbuh besar..Aku hanya takjub dan...Aku minta maaf karena sudah mengacuhkanmu waktu itu..Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena sudah melukai perasaanmu..dan saat Krystal menunjukkan surat itu padaku..Aku benar-benar sedih...maksudku..Kami baru bertemu lagi sejak tahun-tahun panjang yang terlewati tanpa komunikasi sedikit pun..tapi tiba-tiba kenyataan itu menghancurkan segalanya noona..Aku hanya tak menyangka..Aku akan segera kehilangan Krystal lagi..tapi bedanya kehilangan itu bukan kehilangan yang sama...Dia akan pergi lagi..tidak ada di dunia ini lagi..sahabat kecilku yang selalu ku jaga dulu..itu menyakitiku noona! Ku akui bahwa Aku sempat bingung dan bimbang..apalagi saat Krystal memintaku untuk selalu berada di sisinya mulai sekarang..menjaganya lagi setidaknya sampai waktunya tiba..meninggalkanmu...mencintainya..tapi Aku sungguh-sungguh tak bisa melakukannya...Aku memang mencoba...noona bisa melihatnya dari sikapku yang aneh beberapa hari ini pada noona..tapi..Aku tak bisa...Aku tak pernah ingin meninggalkanmu...Aku berjanji pada Krystal untuk menjaganya..untuk selalu di sampingnya setidaknya sampai saat itu tiba..tapi Aku tak bisa mengorbankan ikatanku denganmu untuk semua itu..Aku mencintaimu noona..dan Kau tahu itu..," Kai menempelkan keningnya dengan lembut ke kening Kungsoo yang masih di perban dan langsung menjauh lagi begitu mendengar ringisan kesakitan gadis itu. Kai menatap kekasihnya itu dengan sayang. Di elusnya kening Kyungsoo yang masih di balut perban itu dengan lembut.

" Apakah masih sakit ? Maafkan Aku..harusnya Aku lebih memilih untuk menolongmu waktu itu..tapi Krystal..kakinya.."

"Kai..," Kyungsoo memotong ucapan Kai dan melemparkan senyum pahit pada pria tampan itu,"Kembalilah pada Krystal...jaga dan lindungi Ia seperti saat kalian kecil dulu..Dia mencintaimu..Krystal sangat membutuhkanmu di keadaannya sekarang...Aku tidak apa-apa jika Kau selalu di sampingnya...bahkan jika Kau ingin melepaskanku..Aku..,"

"Noona..tidak!Tolong jangan..jangan memintaku untuk melakukan itu! Aku mohon..Aku akan menjaganya..Aku tahu Krystal mencintai dan membutuhkanku..tapi jangan memintaku untuk melepaskanmu..Aku mohon..Aku mencintaimu...," Kai tak bisa menyembunyikan nada cemas dan ketakutan dalam suaranya. Wajah dan matanya yang tajam memohon pada Kyungsoo,menjerat gadis itu lagi dalam kebingungan . Kyungsoo menghela napas lelah dan berusaha menahan rasa marahnya pada Kai yang tiba-tiba mengerubungi hatinya. Kenapa pria itu menjadi sangat egois sekarang?

" Kai! Jangan egois seperti ini! Memangnya apa yang bisa Kau lakukan jika keadaannya sudah jadi seperti ini? Kau akan menjaga dan melindungi Krystal,selalu ada disisinya,berpura-pura mencintainya,tapi terus berpacaran denganku? Begitu? Kau akan menjadi manusia paling egois jika Kau melakukannya! Pikirkan perasaanku dan Krystal jika Kau seperti itu...Kau pikir Aku tak akan terluka jika Kita terus menjadi pasangan kekasih sementara Kau menjaga,melindungi,dan selalu berada di sisi gadis lain? Krystal sakit! Leukimia Kai...dan itu tidak main-main...Jangan menambah penderitaannya dengan Kau yang berjanji untk selalu menjaga dan berada di sisinya sementara Kau masih mencintai dan berhubungan dengan gadis lain...kenapa Kau begitu tak peka? Kau bisa melakukannya Kai..lepaskan Aku untuk sementara setidaknya sampai waktunya tiba...Kau tahu Aku juga mencintaimu..dan Aku pasti akan selalu menunggumu...jaga dan sayangi Krystal dengan sepenuh hatimu di sisa hidupnya ini..Kau harus melakukannya...," Kyungsoo berujar lirih dan tak bisa menahan rasa ibanya pada Kai saat melihat pandangan panik pria itu ketika mendengar ucapannya.

Kai meraih kedua tangan mungil Kyungsoo dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. Ia memandang jauh ke dalam mata indah milik Kyungsoo dengan kesungguhan hatinya.

" Aku tak mau noona...sampai kapan pun Aku tak kan pernah bisa melepaskanmu..jangan tinggalkan Aku..please...Aku mohon..tetaplah bertahan untukku noona baby...jangan menyerah pada keadaan ini..Aku janji...meskipun untuk beberapa waktu ke depan Aku akan lebih sering berada di sisi Krystal tapi Aku tak kan melupakanmu...Aku akan selalu berusaha menyediakan waktuku untukmu...meskipun Kita harus menghabiskan waktu bersama di belakang Krystal..Aku tidakapa-apa...asalkan Kau tetap di sampingku..dan tidak memintaku untuk pergi..Aku akan bertahan juga..Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menjaga Krystal..membahagiakannya sebelum saatnya tiba..tapi Aku mohon..bertahanlah untukku...jangan melepaskanku...tolonglah noona.." Kai memohon seraya meraih Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya seolah-olah hanya itu hal yang paling ingin di lakukannya di dunia ini. Kalau sudah seperti ini,Kyungsoo tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kai tampak benar-benar tulus...dan Kyungsoo juga tak akan pernah merelakan Kai untuk Krystal. Hanya saja,kenyataan bahwa gadis itu mengidap leukimia membuat Kyungsoo bisa melihat Krystal dalam pandangan yang berbeda. Krystal hanya ingin menemukan dan bersama cinta pertamanya..kebahagiannya..sebelum waktunya untuk pergi tiba..dan apa yang sudah di lakukan Kyungsoo? Ia semakin menambah penderitaan gadis itu dengan menahan Kai di sisinya...kebahagiaan Krystal...

Kyungsoo membalas pelukan Kai dengan tak kalah erat. Apa yang harus di lakukannya pada Kai? Pria itu akan menjaga Krystal...tapi Ia mencintai Kyungsoo...Kai tak ingin Kyungsoo meninggalkannya meski hanya untuk sementara.

" Kau egois Kim Jongin...Kau menahanku untuk tetap di sisimu..tapi Kau akan menghabiskan waktumu dengan gadis lain yang pesakitan...Kau membuatku menjadi orang ketiga...Kau benar-benar seorang bad boy yang egois..."Kyungsoo berbisik lirih di telinga Kai dan pelukan pria itu di tubuhnya makin mengerat.  
" Aku tahu..Aku tahu noona..maafkan Aku..Aku hanya tak ingin kehilanganmu.

* * *

Kyungsoo,Kai dan Kristal mendapat hukuman skorsing selama 3 hari atas skandal yang dilakukan mereka. Kyungsoo juga di marahi habis-habisan oleh ketua komisi keamanan yang di jabat oleh Kris Wu atas tindakan beraninya yang mencium murid pria di hadapan murid lain. Hal itu di anggap sudah mencoreng nama baik dan wibawa komisi keamanan sekolah yang selama ini sudah di junjung tinggi. Namun begitu posisi Kyungsoo sebagai salah satu anggota keamanan sekolah tetap aman. Selain di skorsing Ia hanya mendapat peringatan untuk tidak melakukan hal serupa lain kali dan di minta untuk menulis pernyataan bahwa Ia menyesal dan meminta maaf atas tindakannya yang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan wibawanya sebagai anggota keamanan sekolah sebanyak lima ribu kali di lima lembar kertas HVS. Kai dan Krystal juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Hari ini masa skorsing ketiganya telah berakhir dan mereka sudah di izinkan untuk kembali ke sekolah. Kyungsoo terus menundukan kepalanya selama perjalanan menuju kelasnya karena murid-murid lain yang terus menatapnya dengan pandangan mencemooh dan menggunjingkan dirinya dengan suara yang sengaja dikeraskan. Kalau saja Baekhyun tidak berangkat duluan ke sekolah karena kebagian tugas piket,gadis itu pasti sudah memarahi murid-murid lain yang menggosipkan Kyungsoo. Sekarang Kyungsoo sedang sendirian dan Ia terpaksa harus menciut dibawah pandangan menghina dan meremehkan murid-murid lain yang di lemparkan padanya.

Ah..Kyungsoo memang bodoh karena telah mencium Kai di depan umum..apa yang sudah merasukinya waktu itu yah ?

Kyungsoo tersentak ketika Ia merasakan ada sepasang tangan meraih rambut panjangnya yang terurai menutupi wajahnya yang sedari tadi menunduk dari belakang,dan mengikat rambutnya menggunakan karet sampai tak ada sehelai rambut pun yang menutupi wajahnya. Kkyungsoo sudah akan berbalik untuk melihat siapa pelakunya,ketika gerakannya terhenti karena ada tangan pucat berurat yang kini melingkar manis di bahu sempit gadis itu. Kyungsoo dengan cepat menoleh ke samping kirinya dan mendapati sosok pucat namun tampan yang di kenalinya sebagai Oh Sehun sedang berjalan dengan santai di sisinya,wajahnya yang agak kebarat-baratan terangkat dengan tegak serta angkuh dan terarah lurus ke depan. Mata bulat Kyungsoo melebar memandangi Sehun.

" Sehun..apa yang kau lakukan? Singirkan tanganmu dari bahuku...Kau bisa membuat siswa-siswi lain berpikir yang tidak-tidak..." Kyungsoo berbisik dan berusaha untuk menyingkirkan tangan Sehun dari bahunya tapi pria itu sama sekali tak bergeming. Ia tetap melingkarkan tangannya dengan manis di bahu gadis Kyungsoo menangkap pandangan penuh rasa penasaran dan intimidasi yang di lemparkan murid-murid lain terutama siswi-siswi yang mengidolakan Sehun,Ia kembali menundukkan wajahnya. Gadis itu merutuki tindakan Sehun yang tadi mengikat rambut panjangnya hingga Ia tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik geraian rambutnya. Kyungsoo kembali di buat terkejut oleh Sehun ketika pria itu dengan lembut mengangkat wajahnya agar tidak lagi menunduk.

" Jangan menunduk lagi noona...Kau tidak usah malu..Kau punya wajah cantik yang bisa membuat para pria menoleh 3 kali padamu...dan jangan pedulikan manusia-manusia munafik yang tengah memandang remeh dirimu berkelakuan seolah-olah mereka tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan ..bahkan mereka mungkin pernah melakukan kesalahan yang lebih dari itu! Sudah begitu masih berani menghakimi orang lain? Wah..benar-benar tak tahu malu! Iya kan noona?" Sehun mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat itu dengan suara yang sengaja di keraskan. Kyungsoo mendelik pada pria itu dan melemparkan pandangannya pada murid-murid lain di sekitar situ. Ia tercengang dan setengah takjub saat melihat satu-persatu murid yang tadi memandanginya kini mengalihkan tatapan mereka dengan malu. Ia kembali menatap Sehun yang berjalan dengan santai di sisinya dan melihat senyum puas pria itu yang tipis. Kyungsoo ingin mengucapkan terimakasih, tapi niatnya itu terhenti saat melihat ada luka lebam kecil di kening pria itu yang tertutupi oleh helaian rambut cokelat terang yang menjuntai di sekitar keningnya.

Mereka terus melangkah dalam diam dengan tangan Sehun yang masih setia bertengger manis dibahu sempit Kyungsoo. Ia ingin membalas kebaikan Sehun yang sudah menolongnya,dan Ia bersyukur karena dalam perjalanan menuju kelasnya, mereka akan melewati ruang koperasi sekolah yang menjual berbagai macam hal yang di butuhkan oleh para murid. Ketika keduanya sampai di depan ruang koperasi sekolah,Kyungsoo pun menghentikan langkahnya dan membuat langkah Sehun juga ikut terhenti. Sehun memandangi Kyungsoo dengan bingung.

" Noona...ini ruang koperasi..bukan kelasmu..kenapa berhenti di sini ?" Tanya Sehun.

Kyungsoo menatap Sehun sambil tersenyum manis lalu berkata,"Tunggu di sini ya..jangan kemana-mana..oke?"

Setelah itu Kyungsoo pun dengan cepat masuk ke dalam ruang koperasi. Sehun yang kebingungan hanya mengendikan bahunya acuh tak acuh. Beberapa siswi senior yang di kenalinya melewatinya dan memberi sapaan selamat pagi. Tapi Sehun sempat jadi canggung saat salah satu dari siswi senior itu yang bername tag Xi Luhan, berhenti melangkah dan menatapnya dengan mata indahnya yang berpendar-pendar penuh kekaguman tanpa berkedip. Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal sama sekali dan mendesah lega saat teman-teman gadis itu yang tadinya sudah berada jauh di depan, kembali berbalik ke belakang untuk menarik gadis itu pergi bersama mereka.

Sehun hanya terkekeh saat melihat gadis itu setengah memberontak ketika di bawa pergi oleh teman-temannya, dan samar-samar mendengar ucapan gadis itu yang masih ingin melihat wajah mempesona Sehun.

Beberapa saat kemudian Kyungsoo pun keluar dari ruang koperasi dan menghampiri Sehun dengan wajah berbinar-binar.

" Nah...dengan ini Aku bisa mewakili rasa terimakasihku padamu!" Kyungsoo menunjukkan plester luka berwarna biru tua dengan gambar imut di genggamannya itu pada Sehun. Pria itu kembali mengerutkan keningnya dengan bingung.  
" Untuk apa plester luka itu noona ?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan pria itu,Kyungsoo pun berjinjit dan dengan lembut menyibakkan helaian rambut yang menjuntai di kening Sehun,lalu menempelkan plester luka itu ke luka lebam kecil yang di lihatnya dikening Sehun tadi.

Sehun berjengit kaget dan tanpa sadar menahan napasnya saat tubuh Kyungsoo berada dalam jarak yang begitu dekat dengannya. Sehun menghirup harum mawar yang menguar dari tubuh gadis itu ,dan merasakan kedamaian yang luar biasa menyelimuti benaknya saat harum tubuh gadis itu tercium oleh hidungnya. Ya ampun...Ia suka harum tubuh gadis ini.

Sehun mencoba mati-matian untuk menahan desahan kecewanya saat Kyungsoo kembali menarik diri darinya.

" Selesai!" Kyungsoo berujar dengan senyum ceria yang melekat di wajah cantiknya dan Sehun suka bagaimana senyuman gadis itu memberikan efek yang menyenangkan di dadanya. Senyum manis Kyungsoo menularinya dan Sehun ikut tersenyum lebar.

Sehun berhenti tersenyum dan mengernyit bingung saat melihat Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba saja terdiam dan memandanginya dengan takjub.

"Noona..Kau kenapa?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan dan masih memberikan pandangan takjubnya pada Sehun.

" Kau tampan sekali kalau tersenyum seperti tadi..." Kyungsoo berujar pelan.

Sehun tak habis pikir mengapa ucapan yang di lontarkan gadis itu bisa membuatnya malu luar biasa seperti ini. Padahal..ada begitu banyak orang yang melontarkan kalimat yang sama padanya berulang kali dan Ia selalu merasa biasa-biasa saja menerima semua pujian itu. Namun entah kenapa, jika Kyungsoo yang mengatakannya jadi terasa jauh berbeda. Seperti ada yang memenuhi hati Sehun dan Ia pun merona .Kyungsoo tertawa renyah melihat wajah merah menggemaskan pria tampan di sampingnya itu.

" Jangan merona Sehun..HAHAHA...Kau lucu sekali!"

Mereka sudah kembali melangkah dan Kyungsoo masih tenggelam dalam dunia tawanya. Sehun menatap gadis itu dari samping dan tersenyum. Hatinya hangat...Kyungsoo yang tengah tertawa membuat hatinya hangat...

 ** _To BeContinued_**

Halo semua ^^ Wah kalau dilihat di review sepertinya banyak yang berburuk sangka pada uri Jongin yah hahaha

Terimakasih untuk para pembaca yang masih mengikuti cerita ini yang entah kenapa semakin 'ngedrama' ^^

Saya sudah semester 6 di jurusan teknik sipil sekarang dan tugasnya pun semakin 'amazing' hahaha

Jadi saya minta maaf kalau untuk chapter selanjutnya juga akan telat lagi..

Untuk Loved A Bastard jika tidak ada halangan akan segera saya update ^^

Minta review boleh ? ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**MY BAD BOY (6)**

Oleh Irena Kyungsoo

MainCast : Kim Jongin ( Namja )

Do Kyungsoo ( Yeoja )

Other Cast : Krystal Jung ( Yeoja )

Oh Sehun ( Namja )

And other EXO member with uke as girl

Genre : Romance,Hurt,Comfort,School Life andFriendship

Rated : T

This is Genderswitch Fanfiction

 _Chapter Sebelumnya_

" Nah...dengan ini Aku bisa mewakili rasa terimakasihku padamu!" Kyungsoo menunjukkan plester luka berwarna biru tua dengan gambar imut di genggamannya itu pada Sehun. Pria itu kembali mengerutkan keningnya dengan bingung.  
" Untuk apa plester luka itu noona ?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan pria itu,Kyungsoo pun berjinjit dan dengan lembut menyibakkan helaian rambut yang menjuntai di kening Sehun,lalu menempelkan plester luka itu ke luka lebam kecil yang di lihatnya dikening Sehun tadi.

Sehun berjengit kaget dan tanpa sadar menahan napasnya saat tubuh Kyungsoo berada dalam jarak yang begitu dekat dengannya. Sehun menghirup harum mawar yang menguar dari tubuh gadis itu ,dan merasakan kedamaian yang luar biasa menyelimuti benaknya saat harum tubuh gadis itu tercium oleh hidungnya. Ya ampun...Ia suka harum tubuh gadis ini.

Sehun mencoba mati-matian untuk menahan desahan kecewanya saat Kyungsoo kembali menarik diri darinya.

" Selesai!"Kyungsoo berujar dengan senyum ceria yang melekat di wajah cantiknya dan Sehun suka bagaimana senyuman gadis itu memberikan efek yang menyenangkan di Kyungsoo menularinya dan Sehun ikut tersenyum lebar.

Sehun berhenti tersenyum dan mengernyit bingung saat melihat Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba saja terdiam dan memandanginya dengan takjub.

"Noona..Kau kenapa?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan dan masih memberikan pandangan takjubnya pada Sehun.

" Kau tampan sekali kalau tersenyum seperti tadi..." Kyungsoo berujar pelan.

Sehun tak habis pikir mengapa ucapan yang di lontarkan gadis itu bisa membuatnya malu luar biasa seperti ini. Padahal..ada begitu banyak orang yang melontarkan kalimat yang sama padanya berulang kali dan Ia selalu merasa biasa-biasa saja menerima semua pujian entah kenapa, jika Kyungsoo yang mengatakannya terasa jauh merona dan Kyungsoo tertawa renyah.

" Jangan merona Sehun..HAHAHA...Kau lucu sekali!"

Mereka sudah kembali melangkah dan Kyungsoo masih tenggelam dalam dunia tawanya. Sehun menatap gadis itu dari samping dan hangat...Kyungsoo yang tengah tertawa membuat hatinya hangat...

 ** _To BeContinued_**

KYUNGSOO DAN KAI PUTUS! Rumor itu menyebar dengan cepat di sekolah karena sudah beberapa hari ini Kai selalu terlihat berada di samping Krystal baik itu dikelas,di perpustakaan,di koridor sekolah atau di kantin, kedua orang itu selalu terlihat bersama. Sedangkan Kyungsoo,gadis itu tak pernah sekali pun lagi terlihat ada di dekat Kai. Hal itulah yang menyebabkan murid-murid di sekolah itu menyimpulkan bahwa hubungan Kai dan Kyungsoo sudah berakhir. Meskipun kenyataannya tidak seperti itu,namun baik Kai maupun Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak mencoba untuk meluruskannya.

" Kyung...Kau dan Kai benar-benar sudah putus yah?" Baekhyun yang saat itu tengah berjalan bersama Kyungsoo menuju kantin sekolah, melempar pertanyaannya pada gadis disampingnya itu dengan nada tajam. Kyungsoo melirik Baekhyun sekilas lalu tersenyum tipis.

" Tidak juga..."

Baekhyun menoleh dengan cepat untuk menatap wajah cantik Kyungsoo yang nampak pucat dengan pandangan tak percaya.

" Kyung...Otakmu sedang bermasalah yah? Kalian tidak putus...tapi kenapa Kau membiarkan Kai terus menempel Kristal? Apa gaya berpacaran kalian memang gila seperti itu?"Baekhyun tak bisa menyembunyikan nada kesal dalam suaranya.

Mata sipitnya yang cantik makin melebar tak percaya saat mendengar tawa pelan Kyungsoo di sampingnya.

" Mungkin Kau benar Baek...gaya berpacaran kami memang gila seperti itu...Kami berpacaran...tapi tetap membiarkan pasangan Kami menempel dengan orang lain...," Kyungsoo berujar santai,namun nada pahit dalam suaranya masih dapat di dengar Baekhyun dengan menghela napas panjang lalu dengan lembut mengusap-usap rambut panjang Kyungsoo dengan sayang.

" Kau terluka Kyung...Aku tahu itu...kalian punya masalah kan? Aku tak akan memaksamu untuk bicara padaku sekarang...tapi Aku sahabatmu..Kau selalu punya Aku untuk menceritakan segala keluh-kesahmu...oke?"

Kyungsoo tak menjawab,Ia hanya menggamit lengan Baekhyun dengan wajah letih lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak sempit gadis itu. Keduanya berjalan menuju kantin sekolah dalam diam,dengan Baekhyun yang sekali-kali melemparkan pandangan tajamnya pada para murid lain yang melemparkan tatapan iba pada Kyungsoo.

Begitu sampai dikantin, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun langsung menuju ke meja yang sudah di kerumuni oleh teman-teman mereka yang lain,lagipula Luhan dan Xiumin juga sangat bersemangat melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka begitu keduanya muncul di pintu. Gadis-gadis itu langsung hanyut dalam pembicaraan seru dan saling melemparkan candaan kepada satu sama lain hingga tawa merdu mereka ada satu pun di antara mereka yang menyinggung soal rumor putusnya Kyungsoo dan Kai,karena mereka tahu hal itu akan menyakiti Kyungsoo. Suasana kantin yang tiba-tiba jadi sunyi membuat Kyungsoo dan kawan-kawannya juga ikut berhenti Kyungsoo menoleh untuk mencari tahu apa yang membuat suasana kantin tiba-tiba sepi,rona ceria di wajah cantiknya langsung langsung berubah hampa dan dan Krystal baru saja masuk ke kantin dengan tangan Kai yang melingkar posesif di pinggang gadis itu, dan Krystal yang menyandarkan kepalanya dengan manja di pundak mengalihkan pandangannya dengan cepat ketika matanya hampir saja bersirobok dengan mata kekasihnya yang sedang merangkul gadis lain dengan mesra menundukkan kepalanya dengan kikuk dan berusaha menahan aliran panas yang mulai mebayangi mata itu juga merutuk dalam hati saat melihat Kai dan Krystal mengambil tempat di sebuah meja tidak jauh di depan meja yang ditempatinya bersama duduk yang diambil Kai juga memungkinkan mereka untuk saling melihat pun Kyungsoo sudah tahu kalau saat ini mata tajam Kai tengah yang menyadari kegelisahan Kyungsoo pun segera meraih sebelah tangan Kyungsoo yang berada di atas meja lalu meremasnya dengan lembut.

Ketika Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya yang sempat tertunduk,gadis itu langsung di hadiahi tatapan iba dan khawatir dari teman-temannya.

"Gwencana?"Tao dan Yixing bertanya bersamaan berusaha untuk memberikan senyumnya yang paling manis pada teman-temannya namun yang muncul malah senyum hambarnya yang pahit.

" Jangan melihat ke arah mereka kalau Kau tidak sanggup Kyung...jangan paksakan dirimu...apa kau mau kita menempati meja lain saja?"Luhan bertanya dengan yang indah memandang Kyungsoo dengan sorot menggeleng pelan mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk tidak mengarahkan matanya ke meja yang di tempati Kai dan Krystal.

"Tidak perlu Luhan...Aku baik-baik saja kok..,"

Baekhyun mendengus pelan mendengar kata-kata Kyungsoo.

" Kau ini...jangan bilang kalau Kau baik-baik saja padahal hatimu sedang menangis...," Baekhyun berujar lembut sambil mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan mungil Kyungsoo.

"Sudah..sudah...jangan membicarakan dua manusia menyebalkan itu terus!Lebih baik Kita membahas tentang pesta dansa yang akan diadakan dua hari lagi...," Minseok berujar dengan penuh bulatnya yang menggemaskan terangkat dengan cara yang lucu saat gadis itu tersenyum.

Semua gadis yang berada di meja itu tak terkecuali Kyungsoo nampak terkejut mendengar ucapan Minseok.

"Mwo?Pesta dansa?Kau tahu dari mana Minseok?"Zitao bertanya dengan wajah yang berseri-seri.

"Issss...,"Minseok melemparkan tatapan kesalnya pada Zitao,"Kau meragukanku yah? Kau tau sendiri Aku ini dapat predikat ratu berita dan gossip di asrama...jadi tak perlu meragukan berita dariku! Aku mendengar pembicaraan ibu petinggi asrama kita dengan Jessica eonnie kemarin sore! Dari yang kudengar...pesta dansanya akan diadakan dua hari lagi dan bertempat di Aula umum asrama..waktunya aku belum tahu...tapi yang jelas perihal pesta dansa itu akan di umumkan hari ini di asrama putera dan puteri..."

"Oh ya ampun!Pesta dansa? Benar-benar ada pesta dansa?Kyaaa! Akhirnyaa...,"Zitao bersorak dengan ,Baekhyun,Yixing,Minseok dan Luhan,memandangi gadis itu sambil tertawa cekikikan.

" Aku tahu Zitao...Kau pasti sudah tidak sabar untuk berdansa dengan Kris sunbae kan?"Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada menggoda.

Zitao memandangi Baekhyun sambil tersenyum malu-malu.

"Ck...Kau juga jangan hanya tahu menggoda Zitao Baek..Kau sendiri pasti sudah tidak sabar berdansa dengan Chanyeol kan?Kau juga kan Yixing...Kau pasti ingin berdansa dengan Junmyeon sunbae kan? Minseok...Kau juga pasti ingin berdansa dengan Jongdae kan?" Luhan menggoda sahabat-sahabatnya itu sambil tertawa pelan.

Kyungsoo juga ikut tertawa saat melihat sahabat-sahabatnya nampak tersipu mendengar godaan Luhan.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana Luhan?" Tanya yang tadinya masih asyik melemparkan senyuman menggoda pada Baekhyun dan yang lainnya, nampak gugup mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Maksudmu apa Kyung?"

"Maksudku...dengan siapa Kau ingin berdansa?"Kyungsoo bertanya sambil melemparkan tatapan penasarannya pada Luhan.

"Kau belum tahu ya Kyung? Luhan kan sedang tergila-gila pada hoobae kita yang namanya Oh Sehun!"Celetuk Yixing sambil menyeriangi.

Kyungsoo tak bisa menyembunyikan raut wajah terkejutnya saat mendengar ucapan Yixing.

"Luhan...apa benar Kau menyukai Sehun?"

Melihat anggukan malu-malu Luhan yang manis Kyungsoo pun tertawa tepuknya lengan gadis itu dengan lembut.

"Aku kenal anak itu dengan baik...Dia sudah beberapa kali membantuku! Kau mau Aku kenalkan padanya?"

Luhan dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya begitu mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo.  
"Tidak usah Kyung...maksudku...biarkan semuanya mengalir apa adanya saja! Setidaknya biarkan Aku mendekatinya dengan caraku sendiri saja dulu..."Luhan berujar pelan.

Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil melemparkan senyum manisnya pada Luhan lalu berkata," Kau dan Sehun akan jadi pasangan yang serasi Lu..."

Wajah cantik Luhan kembali bersemu merah, dan hal itu jelas mengundang tawa yang lainnya tertawa maka lain halnya dengan hanya bergantian memandangi sosok Kyungsoo dan Luhan dengan tatapan Minseok menyadari kegelisahan Baekhyun.

" Ada apa Baek? Kenapa gelisah seperti itu?"Tanya teman-temannya pun serentak menoleh untuk menatap Baekhyun begitu mendengar pertanyaan Minseok.

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat dan memaksakan seulas senyum untuk kawan-kawannya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa kok! Aku hanya berpikir...mungkin Aku harus menculik si Kim jungkook hoobae kita yang culun itu agar bisa menjadi pasangan dansa Kyungsoo nanti...sementara kita tahu sendiri kan si pirang brengsek kesayangan Kyungsoo kan sekarang menempeli Krystal terus..."Baekhyun berujar ketus sambil melirik sekilas kearah meja yang di tempati Kai dan Krystal.

Kawan-kawannya langsung tertawa begitu mendengar ucapan tersenyum sambil mempererat genggaman tangannya dan Baekhyun.

"Sudahlah Baek...Aku tak apa-apa kok jika harus pergi ke pesta dansa itu tanpa pasangan nanti...lagipula..Aku ini kan cantik dan mempesona...mana mungkin tak ada yang mengajakku berdansa nanti?"Kyungsoo bergurau dan membuat kawan-kawannya tertawa.

Baekhyun mengamati Kyungsoo yang sedang tertawa itu dengan tatapan prihatin.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya itu yang dicemaskannya tapi juga karena Luhan yang menyukai tak ingin semuanya jadi tambah sulit karena gadis itu tahu dengan baik, bahwa Sehun menyukai Kyungsoo.

"HATCHI!HA..HATCHI!"Kyungsoo meringkuk di bawah selimutnya sambil sekali-kali menggosok-gosok hidungnya yang terasa yang imut jadi terlihat makin lucu dan menggemaskan dengan hidungnya yang sudah semerah tomat itu terserang flu dan demam,karena hal itu juga Ia jadi tak bisa mengikuti pesta dansa yang di selenggarakan malam ini.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan menampakkan sosok cantik Baekhyun yang terlihat menawan dalam balutan gaun simple tanpa lengan yang panjangnya biru langit yang mendominasi gaun indah itu tampak manis di tubuh mungil dan ramping milik Baekhyun.

"Kau nampak cantik Baek...Kau akan membuat Chanyeol terpesona...,"Kyungsoo berujar tulus dan mengamati Baekhyun yang tengah memakai higheelsnya dari atas melangkah menghampiri Kyungsoo yang terbaring lemah di ranjangnya sambil tersenyum matanya nampak khawatir.

"Kyung...pestanya akan segera di mulai...Aku harus pergi...Kau benar-benar tak apa-apa jika ku tinggal?" Baekhyun tak bisa menyembunyikan nada cemas dalam suaranya. Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum.

"Pergilah Baek..aku hanya demam dan flu saja kok..jangan terlalu cemas begitu..cukup dengan istirahat saja Aku pasti akan segera sembuh! Kau tenang saja oke?Sekarang pergilah...Chanyeol mungkin sudah menunggumu di pesta...,"Kyungsoo berujar pelan dengan suaranya yang berubah sengau akibat flu yang menyerangnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu dengan cepat mengecup kening Kyungsoo yang masih panas meski sudah di kompres tadi.

"Oke...kalau begitu Aku pergi dulu yah? Istirahatlah...dan jangan memikirkan hal-hal yang bisa membuat kesehatanmu memburuk!Cepatlah sembuh Kyung..Aku tak suka melihatmu sakit seperti ini...Aku pergi yah..Bye!"

Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya dengan lemah ke arah itu sempat memberikan senyum manisnya lagi pada Kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya menghilang di balik pintu.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam begitu mendengar suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya dan mengerang begitu melihat waktu di jam alarmnya yang masih menunjukkan pukul 09.00 pesta dansanya akan berlangsung sampai jam 12.00 malam? Apa Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pulang duluan?

Ketukan di pintu kamarnya makin lama makin keras, dan Kyungsoo dengan malas juga setengah linglung beranjak turun dari ranjangnya ,lalu melangkah ke arah pintu.

Kyungsoo membuka pintu itu dan memekik kaget, saat tubuhnya langsung di tarik ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat dan nyaman yang selama beberapa hari ini di tak perlu mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang kini tengah mendekapnya dengan erat,karena dari harum parfumnya saja Kyungsoo sudah tahu.

"Kai.."Kyungsoo berujar beberapa saat tak ada jawaban yang terdengar dari Kai,yang ada hanya terpaan napas hangat pria itu di ubun-ubun Kyungsoo. Dengan kakinya yang panjang Kai mendorong pintu kamar itu untuk kembali tertutup, dan dengan satu tangannya lagi Ia mengunci pintu itu kembali dari mempererat pelukannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Noona baby sakit...," Itu pernyataan bukan hanya menganggukan kepalanya di dalam dekapan hangat kekasihnya itu.

Kyungsoo kembali memekik kecil saat Kai dengan mudahnya mengangkat tubuh mungilnya dari lantai hingga wajah keduanya Kyungsoo yang tadinya sudah merona karena demam dan flu yang di deritanya ,kini semakin merona karena jarak wajahnya dan wajah Kai yang sangat itu ingin sekali memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain,tapi tatapan hazel Kai yang indah membuatnya tak bisa Kai yang tajam menyusuri setiap inci wajah Kyungsoo dengan tatapan sayang,yang membuat gadis dalam rengkuhannya itu meleleh karena malu.

"Noona cantik..selalu tampak cantik... meski sedang sakit seperti ini..," Kai berbisik sambil memberikan senyum manisnya yang menawan pada Kyungsoo.

"Ka..Kau..meng..mengada-ada Kai..Aku sedang sakit..flu dan demam!Ma..mana mungkin tetap terlihat cantik?" Kyungsoo geragapan. Tawa pelan Kai mengalun merdu melihat kegugupan kekasihnya itu.

Kai kembali menurunkan Kyungsoo hingga kaki gadis itu memijak lantai,namun tetap merengkuhnya dengan posesif.

" Bagaimana bisa Kau berada di sini Kai? Harusnya ...Kau sekarang ada di pesta dansa...bersama Krystal...," Kyungsoo berujar mengusap pipi Kyungsoo menggunakan satu tangannya yang lain dengan lembut.

"Noona..bisakah kita tidak membicarakan Krystal sekarang? Tolonglah..Aku benar-benar merindukanmu selama beberapa hari ini...sekarang...hanya ada noona baby dan Aku...oke?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan lalu kembali menyurukkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Kai yang beberapa saat penuh keheningan yang menyenangkan itu,keduanya hanya saling bisa merasakan senyum Kai di puncak kepalanya.

"Noona...mau berdansa?"Kai bertanya dengan nada geli dalam mendongak untuk menatap wajah tampan kekasihnya itu dan merengut.

" Kau mengajakku berdansa di saat Aku menggunakan piyama seperti ini? Tidak! Aku tidak mau! "

Kai tertawa pelan lalu dengan mesra mengecup pucuk hidung gadis semakin merona dan Kai terkekeh.

" Bukan berdansa sungguhan kok noona baby...hanya berputar-putar sambil berpelukan seperti ini...bagaimana?"Kai bertanya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan gaya mengangguk malu-malu, dan Kai yang gemas dengan tingkah imut gadis itu langsung menghadiahinya dengan kecupan kilat di bibirnya. Ketika Kai melepaskan Kyungsoo dari pelukannya untuk menyambungkan musik dari handphone-nya ke speaker mini milik Kyungsoo,barulah Kyungsoo bisa melihat bagaimana tampan dan mempesonanya Kai dalam balutan jas hitam yang membungkus tubuh tegapnya dengan gagah. Kyungsoo sempat terperangah sesaat sebelum akhirnya kembali mengubah ekspresinya menjadi penuh senyum saat Kai menoleh untuk Kai kembali meraih gadis itu kedalam rengkuhannya,musik lembut pun mulai mengalun. Kyungsoo tertawa renyah ketika Kai membuat tubuh mereka bergerak ke sana kesana-kemari sambil berputar dengan gaya yang manis. Sekali-kali Kai akan menggelitik Kyungsoo dan membuat tawa merdu gadis itu meledak karena merasa geli.

Ketika musik akhirnya berhenti mengalun,Kai pun dengan lembut dan penuh sayang mengecup kening itu tersenyum malu-malu dan menatap Kai dari bawah bulu matanya yang itu jelas membuat rasa gemas dalam hati Kai semakin benar-benar manis dalam balutan piyamanya yang berwarna pink dengan hidungnya yang memerah serta mata bulat menawannya yang semakin menjerat Kai dalam rasa cintanya untuk Kyungsoo.

Perlahan namun pasti Kai pun menundukan kepalanya untuk memberi ciuman pada bibir manis Kyungsoo. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya dan bersorak senang dalam hati saat bibir Kai mencapai bibirnya dengan lembut dan getaran-getaran aneh yang menyenangkan ke seluruh lembut tangan Kai di belakang punggungnya semakin menambah sensasi nikmat yang membuat pikirannya melenguh pelan ketika tangan Kai dengan lihai berpindah ke lehernya dan mengelusnya dengan dengan gerakan berputar yang mesra . Ini memabukkan dan Kyungsoo tak akan menampik hal itu.

Ketika ciuman itu berakhir beberapa saat kemudian,wajah cantik Kyungsoo sudah memerah gadis itu terengah-engah dan warna merah di bibirnya semakin tersenyum sangat manis dan Kyungsoo sama sekali tak punya alasan untuk tidak membalas senyum menawan pria itu. Kyungsoo kembali menyurukan kepalanya ke dalam dada bidang Kai yang hangat dan mendekap pria itu dengan tertawa pelan di dalam dekapan kekasihnya itu.

" Kenapa noona? Apa ada yang lucu?" Kai bertanya dengan nada geli dalam suaranya.

Kyungsoo mendongak untuk menatap pria itu lalu memberikanseringaian yang lucu. Kai tertawa pelan melihatnya.

" Maafkan Aku Kai..Aku lupa memberitahumu untuk tidak menciumku tadi...Aku sedang Flu sekarang..dan Kau pasti akan segera tertular..."

Kai terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya kembali mendekap gadis itu dengan sayang.

" Aku tidak peduli noona...yang penting Aku tertular Flu dari noona dan bukan dari orang lain...," Kai berujar sambil melayangkan kecupan lembut di puncak kepala Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan dalam dekapan kekasihnya itu.

"Kai...apa..Kau pernah mencium Krystal selama Kau bersamanya beberapa hari ini?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan suara lirih.

Kai menggeleng dengan mantap lalu memberikan gadis itu senyum menggodanya.

" Aku tak akan pernah mau mencium bibir gadis lain selain punya noona...bibir noona itu bibir termanis di dunia...," Kai terkekeh ketika Kyungsoo memberi satu pukulan lembut di dadanya.

" Lalu...waktu dikantin..Aku melihatmu memeluk pinggangnya...apa itu keinginanmu sendiri?"

Kai lagi-lagi menggeleng dengan tegas dan Kyungsoo tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum penuh kelegaannya.

" Krystal yang meraih tanganku dan melingkarkannya di pinggangnya..saat itu Aku sedang tak ingin berdebat makanya ku biarkan saja...apa noona baby cemburu?"Kai bertanya dengan nada jahil. Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya dengan malu-malu,Kai pun kembali menghadiahinya sebuah ciuman manis yang menggetarkan hati.

" Aku hanya mencintaimu noona...jangan ragukan itu..."

 ** _To becontinued_**

Helloooo yeorobuuuuun...chapter 6 nya dataaang...hohoho...mian telat...Aku lagi sibuk banget...Oke seperti biasa terimakasih sudah mau membaca ff abal-abal ini...jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan jejak baik berupa like atau comment...


End file.
